Hisagi and The Moon
by GibsonEJG
Summary: Hisagi finds out Muguruma's biggest secret. A secret even Muguruma doesn't know about.
1. First Impressions

**_I only own my own character - Tukiko (and Kuro I suppose)_**

**_I do not own any other characters, all props go to the good man Tite Kubo. I only own the plot._**

_Italics – _Thoughts in present time or initiating a flashback.

*_Italics_* - Thoughts during a flashback.

* * *

><p><em><strong>First Impressions.<strong>_

Tukiko had just passed her graduation exams, gaining full marks in all areas, Tukiko had hoped to join squad nine but to no avail. She was heading through Seireitei to the third division barracks where she would be formally accepted by her new Taichou Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi.

_Squad three will be fine, that Kira guy is the Fukutaichou here so you have someone you can talk to! _Kuro her companion Hell Butterfly chimed in her head.

_I know that Kuro, I'm just disappointed is all...I won't be under Muguruma-Taichou. _Her mind's voice was clouded with exasperation.

_Hey, you need to cheer up! You can't go into your new squad with a frown ruining your pretty face. _Kuro couldn't smile, he was a hell butterfly after all, but their connection was strong enough that Tukiko knew what he was trying to put across.

_Fine, since it's you I'll smile. _Tukiko smiled pleasantly. Her crimson eyes glowing.

_That's my girl. _Kuro settled on her right shoulder. Her Shinigami kimono was new and smelled like her, a mix of lotuses, oranges and an indistinguishable scent. Kuro was like an unofficial brother to Tukiko, he admired her spirit and her morals as she admired his sincerity and devotion to her.

_We're here. _Tukiko communed as she halted in front of the 3rd division barracks. _How do I look?_

Kuro flew from her shoulder and hovered in front of her. His wings beat slowly as he looked at Tukiko, her short silver hair was straight until it came to her chin, here it flicked out slightly at the edges. Her fringe covered her left eye, a single braid of indigo hair hung delicately against the right side of her neck. The two golden beads and sliver pendant adorned it perfectly. Her ruby eyes were calm pools. Her combat dagger was hidden on a strap bound below her right breast, Kuro could obviously not see this but he knew it was there, and her dual katana fastened on either hip.

_Feral yet composed, a brilliant first impression, just don't let your mouth run away with you. _Kuro chuckled.

_Baka. _She commented as she knocked the door, kneeling in front of it as a sign of respect.

"I am Tukiko, the new recruit, reporting for induction!" She projected her voice without shouting.

"Enter!" A familiar voice called from inside.

"Hai!" She answered sharply, pulling open the door. She entered slowly, scanning her surroundings.

"Welcome Tuki-chan!" Kira called from a doorway, "You're awfully early!" His usually solemn face overjoyed with her presence. During her stay at the academy she had attended his many Haiku classes. Seeing as she was one of the only students to attend his classes they began to talk, slowly becoming friends. By the time her graduation exams had come around Kira and her were seeing each other every other day, discussing Haiku and drinking casually.

"Kira-kun!" She called, a wide grin spanning her face, "Good to see you again," She paused, "Fukutaichou." She ended politely.

Kira laughed, "Don't worry about it, there's no one around." He regained a more withdrawn demeanour, "Konnichiwa Kuro-kun." Kira greeted the hell butterfly.

_Tell him I say that he looks well, smiling is very becoming of him. _Kuro communicated politely.

"Kuro says that you look good! He likes it when you smile...Fukutaichou!" Tukiko had noticed a few squad members congregating around the hallway.

"Arigatou, Kuro-kun, nice seeing you again." He straightened up, "Your induction will begin soon, I have to prepare." He held his hand out.

"Arigatou, Fukutaichou." Tukiko smiled, grasping his hand and shaking it once.

"Later!" Kira called as he walked off towards the captain's quarters.

_See, you'll be fine! _Kuro assured her.

_I hope so... _Tukiko sighed, heading towards the main hall. Beginning to feel a twisting of nerves inside of her.

* * *

><p>Kira knocked his Taichou's office door.<p>

"Come in." Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi's harmonic voice echoed from the room.

"Hai, Taichou!" Kira called as he opened the large office doors.

"Ah Kira," His Taichou smiled briefly, "You don't have to be so formal with me, you're my Fukutaichou."

"But Taichou? Aren't I supposed to be formal with you?" Kira scratched his head and pulled a face.

"You would think so wouldn't you?" Rōjūrō mused.

"Hai, Tai-" Rōjūrō shot him a wary glance, "Hai, Ōtoribashi-sama!" Kira hurriedly corrected himself.

"Better I suppose," Rōjūrō turned to face out of the window. His golden hair shining in the morning light. "What do you think of the new girl?" Rōjūrō's voice was flat.

"She's lovely, a really nice person, she's good at kido as well!" Kira answered warily, the question was a strange one. "Why is that Tai- Ōtoribashi-sama?"

"No reason, just curious about my new recruit!" Rōjūrō turned, smiling, "Come on Kira-kun! We'll be late and that won't be good now will it?" Rōjūrō ushered Kira out, pushing him towards the courtyard.

* * *

><p>Tukiko leant against the wall to the side of the garden's ceremonial platform. Fiddling with her braid, the beads rolling between her fingertips.<p>

_You need to calm down. _Kuro teased, _These persimmon are awesome! _He called from a nearby tree.

_Shut up! _Tukiko snarled mentally. _I have a right to be nervous!_ She took a steadying breath.

Kuro fluttered over to her, resting on the silver pendant of her braid, causing it to jostle. Tukiko smiled at this, Kuro always liked to settle on her braid. Ever since they had met...

* * *

><p><em>Tukiko walked self-consciously into the Shinigami Academy, she had just passed her entrance exams and was allocated a room on the fourth floor. Tukiko's bright red eyes wide with awe. She had somehow stumbled upon the incubation room for future hell butterflies. Thousands of incubators lines the vast room, sections were devoted to different organisations. The Gotei Thirteen had theirs split into the thirteen squads, the detention corps had a whole wall devoted to their purpose and the kido corps had a small section in the corner.<em>

"_Well hi there!" A kind voice called from the middle of the room, a young shinigami Fukutaichou was supervising the shinigami on duty._

"_H-hi!" Tukiko called out timidly, bowing slightly. She beamed awkwardly, scratching the back of her head._

"_Don't be so worried!" The Fukutaichou laughed, "I'm Hinamori, you are a new student judging by your robes?" Hinamori smiled. She understood the anxiety being a first year brought. She had been put under the stress of the special accelerated class after all. _

"_Yes, I was trying to find my roo-" She was cut off by one of the practising shinigami._

"_Fukutaichou! This hell butterfly is far too small, should I terminate it?" His voice was whining and pathetic Tukiko felt. _

"_Regrettably yes," Hinamori's sigh was audible._

"_Don't!" Tukiko had somehow placed herself between the small hell butterfly on the desk and the large shinigami in a split second._

"_Move kid," He tried to sound authoritative._

"_No." Her eyes flashed slightly, her reiatsu level raising slightly. Tukiko had always believed in protecting those in need, this hell butterfly was no exception. _

"_Don't try this with me kid!" He released his whole reiatsu, making all the hell butterflies in the room shudder._

"_Or what?" Her reiatsu flared, higher than the large shinigami's. He keeled over and passed out._

"_Enough!" Hinamori cried, "You're agitating these poor creatures!" Her face was full of rage._

_Tukiko immediately stomped her reiatsu down, "G-Gomenasai!" She had really stepped out of line._

"_It's fine, but what do you suggest we do with the poor thing?" Hinamori had a kind look behind her eyes. "He won't be able to keep up with the other hell butterflies, he wouldn't be any use." She touched Tukiko affectionately on the shoulder._

"_I'll take him!" Her ruby eyes sincere._

"_Okay then, take him!" Hinamori's voice was coloured with surprise._

"_Arigatou!" Tukiko cried, scooping up the small hell butterfly into her hands. "Hey there little guy, do you have a name?" She peered into the minute eyes of the baby butterfly._

_*No Shinigami-sama!*_

"_You don't? Hmm...How about Kuro?" She smiled._

_*I like it Shinigami-sama! Arigatou for saving my life Shinigami-sama!* Kuro's mental voice echoed in her mind, small and child-like._

"_You don't have to call me Shinigami-sama, call me Tukiko!" Tukiko's heart warmed. Knowing she had made a lifelong friend._

_*Arigatou, Tukiko-sama!* He felt a similar feeling to Tukiko. Friendship._

_Hinamori was staring intently at Tukiko, "How did you raise your spiritual pressure so high?" Purely curious._

"_High? Was that high?" Tukiko stood, confused at Hinamori's statement. She had only released a small portion of her reiatsu._

"_Yes." Hinamori's eyes widened. *Who is this girl?*_

"_I've always had a large reiatsu, I always assumed it was of average level for shinigami, obviously not?" Kuro had attached himself to the silver pendant of her indigo braid._

"_Well never mind about that, take a left out of the door you just came through and follow the corridor until you hit a flight of stairs." Hinamori scratched her chin, recalling her way to the female dorms. "Go up a single flight then turn right, that should be where you're looking for!" She chuckled, "It's been years since I was there." _

"_Thank you Fukutaichou, I will be off!" She bowed and turned to the shinigami she had made faint. "Gomenasai!" She turned and hurried out of the room, following Hinamori's directions._

"_Hmm..." Hinamori got a strange feeling from that girl's reiatsu, what she did not know._

* * *

><p><em>Hey! Dreamer! Wake up, the induction is about to begin! <em>Kuro's little voice chimed in her mind.

_Damn it! _She strode up to the side of the dais, just as Ōtoribashi-Taichou finished his speech.

"Now, here is our new recruit, come on up!" Ōtoribashi-Taichou called, spreading his arms out dramatically.

Tukiko took a deep breath and strode up onto the platform, she knelt and drew her dual katana, with their lotus hilt's glinting in the light. She held them in either hand. She then delved her right hand inside her kimono, being careful of her left katana's blade. She unclasped her knife from the strap concealed by her right breast. She hooked her little right finger inside the ring of the knife, pulling it out of her kimono. She closed her eyes, "I hereby present the three parts of my Zanpakuto, Shishi Ryū Ren. These weapons are derivatives of one section of my soul." Tukiko had to alter the induction speech to fit into her three Zanpakuto. The usual is, "This Weapon is a section of my soul." She continued, "I will use these weapons to defend my squad, my Taichou and the souls of innocent humans." She paused, thinking desperately the last line of the vow.

_Say your name doofus! Then state your fealty to Ōtoribashi-Taichou! _Kuro prompted.

_Shut up, I was almost there! _She hissed mentally.

"I Muguruma Tukiko, vow to protect all that I stand for and work for the good of my squad until the last trickle of reiatsu leaves my shattered soul!"

There was silence, then suppressed whispers flitted from person to person, the word "Muguruma" flew across everyone's lips.

"Enough!" Ōtoribashi-Taichou's voice boomed around the courtyard, his reiatsu following in a suffocating blanket, all the shinigami bar Kira, the Taichou and herself were pulled to the floor under the immense pressure.

"I welcome you as one of our own, I hereby grant you an unranked position within our division, sheath your blades and join us in celebration!" Ōtoribashi's voice echoed as his suffocating reiatsu calmed.

Tukiko stood, sheathing her blades and locking her knife back into it's position. She bowed once and turned to face the rest of the squad.

"Thank you all for gathering here, I hope you will all accept me as I am willing to accept you, arigatou!" She finished, bowing.

"Let the celebrations begin!" Ōtoribashi-Taichou roared. The squad cheered in unison and they all filed out quickly, eager to celebrate their new arrival.

* * *

><p>Hisagi Shuuhei had been watching from a nearby rooftop.<p>

"Muguruma..." He breathed before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N - My second fanfic, had a shedload of ideas, give me your reviews and comment away! :D Love ya x ~^-^<strong>


	2. Dark Bloom

**Dark Bloom.**

"Muguruma-Taichou!" Hisagi Shuuhei called from outside the Taichou's room.

"What?" Muguruma's irritated voice resounded from through the door.

"I am coming in!" Hisagi pulled open the door and bowed shallowly, "I have something to report." Muguruma looked up from his papers, his brown eyes narrowed with fatigue.

"Well?" Muguruma had been up the past three nights doing paperwork for the division. His mood was far from pleasant.

"There's a new recruit in the third," Hisagi paused, making sure his Taichou was listening. He had continued filling out paperwork while Hisagi was talking.

"I'm listening," Muguruma growled, signing the bottom of a form.

"Her name is Muguruma Tukiko." Hisagi smiled slightly at her name.

Muguruma's pen stopped, lingering on the page. _What the hell? _Muguruma thought, shocked.

Muguruma regained his calm composure, continuing his paperwork. "Keep an eye on this girl."

"But Taichou-?" Muguruma interrupted.

"That is all Hisagi, out." Muguruma looked at Hisagi through slitted eyes.

"Gomenasai Taichou!" Hisagi exited the room, confused and more than irritated.

_I wonder why he's so edgy. _Hisagi thought, preparing to shunpo to have a talk with his friend Kira.

* * *

><p>The welcome party was in full swing, Tukiko sat in the garden, leaning against a persimmon tree.<p>

_Why aren't you in there? You can hold your sake, believe me! _Kuro chuckled, swinging on her braid.

_I know, but come on I'm not the most social of people. _Tukiko sighed.

"Tuki-chan!" Kira's slightly slurred voice called from the entrance to the main hall. "Why are you out here? Join the fun! Hisagi-Fukutaichou has just arrived!" Kira and Hisagi were very close friends. Especially so after their Taichou's abandonment.

"Fine Kira-sama, I'll join you now." She smiled, brushing her kimono down. Kuro fluttered into the air and landed on Kira's slender nose.

"Hello Kuro-kun!" Kira went cock-eyed as he looked at the small butterfly.

_Hello Kira-kun. _Tukiko relayed the greeting.

"Lets go Tukiko-sama we're keeping Hisagi-san waiting and he is super excited to meet you!" Kira chimed, dragging Tukiko by the arm into the main hall. Kuro fluttered into the air and followed them.

_Who's Hisagi? _Tukiko asked Kuro.

_That dude Kira always goes on about? I got no clue! _Kuro admitted.

The crowd cheered as Tukiko entered. She blushed a charming pink, unaccustomed to the attention.

"Hey everyone! I'm so glad your having fun! I'm going to enjoy it here I know it!" Her red eyes gleamed sincerely. Everyone crowded around her, names and faces being put together, unseated and seated all congratulating her. She talked for a while and learnt that Kagame Ituko was interested in her kido as he was the best at kido in their division, apart from Taichou and Fukutaichou of course. Kiryuu Kimiko was interested in her three sectioned Zanpakuto as it had never been heard of before. Similar conversations followed for the following hours, the afternoon drew on into the evening as the sun began to set.

Tukiko waved, excused herself, and made her way to the makeshift bar. A Fukutaichou with spiked Red hair grinned at her, "Welcome to the Gotei 13, Tukiko!"

"A-Arigatou!" Tukiko stuttered, who was this man?

"Hah, the name's Abarai, Abarai Renji!" His smile was sincere if not scary.

"Hajimemashite! I'm Muguruma Tukiko, dozo yoroshiku!" Tukiko bowed respectfully, introducing herself as politely as possible.

"Don't be so formal Tukiko-san," he downed his cup of sake, "This is a party for you! Enjoy it!" Renji smiled and ordered her a sake.

"Arigatou!" Tukiko bowed.

"Man, you're funny." Renji laughed, sipping on his sake.

"Hey, Renji," Tukiko dared, "Why are you here?"

Renji laughed, "All us Fukutaichou's were invited, you've caused quite a storm," Renji paused battling internally, "You don't seem dangerous, but your reiatsu is quite something."

"How?" Tukiko questioned.

"Hinamori remembers you well and to be honest, I can feel your reiatsu." Renji looked at her sideways.

"How? I wear a suppressor!" Tukiko's hand flew up to her silver pendant that hung on her braid, making sure it was there.

"I know, but damn, you're strong." Renji chuckled, "We have to spar someday! For now, I've got a young lady to catch up with!" Renji laughed, he had seen Kuchiki Rukia from across the room.

"Bye, nice meeting you!" Tukiko called as he weaved his way through the sea of people.

_Tuki-chan, go make some friends, I feel a Fukutaichou that isn't Kira making a bee-line towards you! _Kuro settled on Tukiko's sake cup, looking up at his comrade.

_Who? _Tukiko was fiddling with her braid, nervous of all the attention she was gaining.

_Not sure, he seems as agitated as you... _Kuro commented, drinking out of Tukiko's sake cup.

_Hmm..._ Tukiko tensed slightly, preparing herself for anything.

Then she saw him. He had medium-length black hair that protruded in all directions. His eyes were a dark grey, so dark they were almost black. Three scars ran vertically down over his right eye, the number 69 tattooed under his left with a blue band that was tattooed above it and ran from his left ear to just past his nose. He was muscled yet slender and stood a good six inches taller than her 5 foot 5. He wore a Gothic looking choker and armbands to match. Tukiko stood, mouth parted slightly in awe. He was stunning.

"Well hello, Muguruma-sama." His voice was calm, composed, commanding.

"H-hey!" Tukiko managed to stammer. Her cheeks flushing a deep red.

_Smooth! _Kuro laughed.

_Shut. Up. _Tukiko fumed. _Just say hello, I'm Tukiko and you are? _Tukiko calmed herself.

"Hello, I'm Tukiko, you are?" Tukiko smiled, holding her hand out to shake, he accepted and took her hand. His hand was firm and felt huge in comparison to her small, slender hands

"Hisagi Shuuhei, hajimemashite." he smiled, though to Tukiko it seemed forced.

She glanced at his exposed left arm and noticed a Fukutaichou plaque.

"What squad are you from?" She smiled, trying to hide her suspicion.

"Nine." The single word shook Tukiko to the core.

_Shit. _Kuro's alarm spread through Tukiko.

"Wow, isn't that nice!" Tukiko stared at Hisagi's tattoo. This man was close to Muguruma-Taichou.

"Yeah, my Taichou's amazing, wouldn't you agree?" Hisagi's eyes were calculating.

"I've never really met him," Tukiko admitted, trying to keep cool.

_Get out of there, you're going to mess up the plan if you're not careful. _Kuro warned.

_You think I don't know that? _Tukiko snapped.

"'Shame, you should come with Kira to visit some time, you'd be welcomed I'm sure." Hisagi smiled kindly, this time he meant it.

"I will." Tukiko smiled and bowed, "It's getting late and I have to do some things before bed.

"Take care Muguruma-sama." Hisagi bowed in return before watching her leave.

_She's hiding something... _Hisagi observed. Her reiatsu had flared through her suppressor when he had mentioned squad nine.

* * *

><p><em>Damn that was awkward. <em>Tukiko sighed, walking to her room in the pale moonlight.

_Sure was. _Kuro confirmed.

_I'm going to be meditating tonight, do you mind going out for a while? _Tukiko asked kindly.

_Of course not, I won't be out of range so call if you need me to kick some ass. _Kuro laughed and Tukiko gave a slight chuckle.

_Are you ok? _Kuro asked, concerned.

_Yeah... _She lied. Smiling at the little butterfly as he rested on her nose.

_Liar. _Kuro muttered, _See you later! _Kuro flew off into the night.

Tukiko shook her head, he knew her too well. She walked through the deserted halls of the barracks, the party was evidently still in full swing, the music was still audible all the way into the female dorms. Tukiko found her room, her belongings had been gathered and placed outside after her induction.

She picked up her bag and opened the door. A small window bathed the room in a silver light. A small single bed lay beneath said window with a night stand next to it. A small wooden desk sat to her right and an empty bookshelf hung on the wall to her left and small chest of drawers was situated under the bookshelf. The room was reasonably small and unadorned. What an unranked member should expect really.

Tukiko set her various novels on the bookshelf, she placed today's _Seireitei Communication _on her night stand open to Nanao Ise's _Please Don't Get Carried Away_ column. Tukiko piled her underwear and kimono's into her drawers before settling cross-legged on her bed. She closed her eyes and controlled her breathing, slowing it, calming it.

Tukiko opened her eyes to a vast savannah, sparse patches of grass and scrub dotted the ground, a crescent moon cast an eerie glow, causing shadows to elongate and consume mostly everything. A single albino antelope bounded towards her, it had two heads and scorching red eyes. It's legs were powerful but seemed to be slightly haggard as the antelope stumbled occasionally. As it drew to a halt before her she extended her right hand to pet it's left head. Her fingertips were mere millimetres away before a black shadow darted across her path and launched itself into the antelope. The antelope reared wildly under the beast's grip before it's throat was ripped out by the powerful maw of the ominous shadow.

"Nice to see you too..." Tukiko pouted.

"Hmpf." The large shadow growled as it ripped the now dead antelope apart.

Tukiko watched silently as the shadowy figure feasted, she found it magnificent.

"Finished?" Tukiko called impatiently, tapping her foot against the dusty ground.

It grunted and turned to face Tukiko.

"You've changed..." She commented in awe.

"That I have, child." The moonlight shone directly on the figure's face. A jet black lion with amethyst eyes looked unblinkingly back at her, his brow adorned with a white patch of fur in the shape of a blooming lotus. His mane flared out a rich yellow. His body was covered in glistening black scales.

"Where'd your white fur go?" Tukiko enquired, sitting beside the great lion.

"It was too conspicuous in this perpetual darkness." He growled, nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"I'm sorry, I'll try and lighten things up for you." She ruffled his mane affectionately.

"Thank you, but I can hunt prey easier in the night time, no matter of my comfort." His deep voice was calm.

"Whatever you want." Tukiko sighed, leaning on her Zanpakuto.

"Do you wish to spar tonight?" The lion emitted a kind of purr as she scratched behind his ears.

"Yes." Tukiko's voice had taken on a light edge of excitement.

Shishi Ryū Ren jumped back from her, landing ten feet away. He bared his teeth before he lunged for her, barely giving her time to draw her katana.

* * *

><p>Kira had his slender arms wrapped around Shuuhei, "I luv yew!" He slurred.<p>

"Yup, this is why people spread rumours Kira-san." Hisagi chuckled, dragging the drunken Fukutaichou to his room.

"Nawr, that's cuz we are the shexiest men in awll of Seireitei." Kira hiccuped. His cheeks were flushed.

"Whatever you say." Hisagi shook his head and dragged him up the stairs. At the top Hisagi pushed away from Kira suddenly.

"Hishagi-shan!" Kira wailed as his head the top step.

"What?" Hisagi asked innocently.

"Teme," Kira grumbled as he rubbed his head, "I feel shick..." Kira muttered before throwing up all over Hisagi's feet.

"Dude..." Hisagi moaned furiously, "I'm going to have to keep you company tonight..." Hisagi sighed. He had hoped to get some more information regarding Tukiko, obviously Kira was in no state to tell him...or was he?

"Hishagiiiiii!" Kira whined, "I wanna go sleep!" Kira clung to the bottom of Hisagi's kimono.

"You can, just answer me a few questions..." Hisagi's voice was eager.

"Oh kayy." Kira's face was blissfully ignorant as Hisagi's eyes darkened slightly.

* * *

><p>"Pathetic." Shishi Ryū Ren snarled as he held his jaws inches from Tukiko's neck. His huge paws held her into the dust. Unmoving.<p>

"Shut up." Tukiko snarled back, "Hado no san juu ichi! Shakkaho!" A torrent of energy erupted out of both her hands, sending the two of them rocketing upwards.

"Hah!" Tukiko shunpo'd back to where her weapons lay. She swiftly placed her knife between her teeth and scooped up her dual katana.

"Good." Shishi growled amusedly. "But not good enough!" His teeth sunk into he scruff of her neck. "Admit defeat." He had landed on top of her pinning her face into the dust. Her arms outstretched, her katana flung from her. Her knife pressed against her cheek, nicking it slightly.

"No." Tukiko hissed. She tried to struggle free, causing her knife to dig further into her cheek

"Admit it." his voice menacing, snarling through his teeth.

Tukiko struggled against his grip once more before falling limp. "You win." Her voice was sour.

"Good," Shishi lowered his head, releasing her.

"Good fight," Tukiko admitted coldly, "I met Muguruma's 'protégée' this evening." Tukiko grumbled, leaning against the now lying Shishi Ryū Ren.

"I felt some form of discomfort, what was he like?" Shishi licked his large paws, his rough tongue scraping against his smooth claws.

"He's pretty," She said absently rubbing her sore neck. "There's something false about him though, something unsettling." Tukiko's voice cautious.

"His reiatsu seemed sinister yet kind, a confusing man." Shishi purred, his chest vibrating.

"I need to sleep now, if I stay here too long I won't wake up for another day." Tukiko laughed half-heartedly, she hated leaving this place, no matter how barren it looked. She was truly at peace here.

"Go child, I'll see you soon." His rumbling voice filled her ears as she faded back into consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Well hello there, Muguruma-sama." Hisagi's cool voice floated through the doorway. "I have a few questions to ask of you..." He closed the door behind him, his grey eyes glittering.<p>

"Why?" Panic radiated through Kuro and her bond.

"You seem to be a very interesting girl." Hisagi leant against her desk, "I'd like to get to know you..." His eyes smouldered slightly.

"Hisagi-Fukutaichou, I'm tired can't this wait?" Tukiko sighed, exhausted.

"No," Hisagi breathed, he gripped her arms, pulling her up towards him, "It can't." His smooth lips were so close to hers.

_Tukiko-san! Wakey Wakey! _Kuro's mind brushed against hers, _Stop having perverted dreams about Hisagi-Fukutaichou. _Kuro sneered teasingly.

_I was not! _Tukiko blushed.

_Lies. _Kuro laughed, _You're late for breakfast silly._

_Crap! _Tukiko rolled out of bed and pulled on a sleeveless kimono, today was going to be hot.

* * *

><p>Kira awoke with a pounding headache, his eyes seared in pain as the light of the morning streamed through his window.<p>

"Morning Hime-sama." Shuuhei teased. "It's almost noon, you've got an important kido practice today, you have to incorporate the new recruit."

"Shit! Tukiko-sama!" Kira whirled out of his room and headed for the kido hall, leaving Shuuhei behind.

"You fool Kira," Hisagi chuckled to himself, "You really are a great man..." Hisagi jumped out of Kira's window and shunpo'd back to his division, eager to fill his Taichou in on some very interesting information...


	3. Expectations

_**I only own my OC Tukiko and Kuro the hell butterfly.**_

_**All characters and references such as kido, zanpakuto etc. are property of Tite Kubo! :D**_

_**Expectations:**_

"Bakudo no san juu!" Tukiko's harmonic voice echoing around the vast kido hall, her right arm swung to the left, diagonally down to the right and diagonally up to form a glowing yellow triangle. " Shitotsu Sansen!" Three spikes formed at the points of the triangle. Tukiko's mouth twitched into a satisfied smile as the young unseated officer she was fighting opened his mouth to utter a counter attack.

"Too late." Tukiko smirked, the spell flew across the hall, slamming into his body before he could react, the small man was pinged into the wall, creating a large indent from the impact.

Thunderous cheering and clapping echoed around the stands. Tukiko looked up blushing, they were cheering for her. Tukiko's stomach filled with a warm, fuzzy feeling. Tukiko bowed and skirted the kido hall, taking a seat next to Kira.

"You've improved, Tuki-chan!" Kira crowed in excitement.

"Shush," Tukiko mewed, "It's nothing." She nudged him in the ribs.

"You're far too modest," Kira bleated.

"Whatever." Tukiko shrugged it off, watching the next two practitioners begin their performance.

"Muguruma-sama, very nice." Hisagi's kind voice filled her body with an unusual warmth.

Tukiko looked up to see Hisagi's dark eyes looking down at her.

"Arigatou!" She spluttered, blushing profusely.

"Don't sweat it." He chuckled, "Mind if I take a seat?" He gestured to the empty space on the bench.

"Sure! Scoot up Izuru-Fukutaichou!" Tukiko chimed, bumping Kira up the bench.

A large crash caught Tukiko's attention, a huge plume of smoke rose from the middle of the kido hall, the smoke slowly cleared and the two practitioners were knocked out cold. A kido spell gone wrong.

"Baka!" Kira moaned, jumping up, "I've gotta help them out, I'll be back soon!" Kira dashed towards the side of the injured shinigami.

Hisagi had placed himself next to Tukiko, his reiatsu was flowing around him slowly. Tukiko revelled in it, it was warm and comforting.

"So..." His cool voice evoked a question.

"Yes?" Tukiko asked, watching Kira heal the unconscious shinigami.

"Want a go at duelling me?" Hisagi's eyes playful.

"Sure." Tukiko smiled ecstatically.

"Come on then." Hisagi stood, holding out his strong hand.

Tukiko stood by herself and stuck her tongue out playfully.

Hisagi smiled and removed his Fukutaichou plaque. Tukiko noticed this and cocked her head in question.

"Don't think of me as a Fukutaichou, think of me as another unseated officer."

"Okay..." Tukiko shook her head and watched as Kira directed two 4th division shinigami to remove the unconscious shinigami. Kira turned to see them walking to the centre of the hall. He shook his head in amusement. Hisagi was totally into her.

"Good luck out there Shuuhei, you'll need it," Kira warned mockingly.

"Shove it Izuru," Hisagi grumbled, shoving his shoulder as he passed.

Kira giggled and took his seat. He was eager to watch this match.

"Take your positions!" Rōjūrō-Taichou's voice boomed from his seat above the battleground.

"Hai Taichou!" Tukiko and Hisagi cried in unison, they smiled at each other briefly.

"Begin!" His voice quiet this time.

Tukiko tensed as she felt Hisagi's reiatsu blaze. His dark eyes took on an opaque look of concentration.

Tukiko released as much reiatsu as her suppressor would allow. Hisagi's concentration sharpened.

"Bakudo no san juu ni! Hyapporankan!" Hisagi roared. A lavender pole formed in his hand, he pulled his arm back, rearing like a snake. With all his might Hisagi threw the kido like a javelin towards his target.

_Shit! _Tukiko panicked, _Think think think!_ Tukiko roared at herself. _MOVE!_

She shunpo'd out of the way just before the shower of poles hit her. Tukiko began to steady herself.

She held her right hand out in front of her. She was glad she had decided on a sleeveless kimono, it gave her a greater freedom in her movements.

"Hado no san juu san, Sōkatsui!" A blue torrent of energy exploded from her hand, striking Hisagi directly in the chest, his eyes widened in shock. Tukiko roared, "Kunrinsha yo! Chiniku no kamen, banshō, habataki, hito no na o kansu mono yo! Shinri to sessei, tsumi shirame yume no kabe ni wazuka ni tsume o tate yo!" Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws. The force impacted by the spell doubled, sending Hisagi flying backwards into the stands. The shinigami scattered, avoiding the rocketing Fukutaichou.

Hisagi's laugh sounded from the debris, "Nice one!" He called. Hisagi stood, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, "That one hurt! But..." Hisagi paused, smirking. "I can top that!" Hisagi brought his index and middle fingers on both his hands together, "Hado no nana juu san!" An orb of pulsing blue light formed between his hands. "Sōren Sōkatsui!" The orb of light exploded outwards, two beams of blue light hurtled towards Tukiko. Before she could react they hit her, one to the chest the other to her stomach. Tukiko cried out in pain as blood spurted from her mouth. Filling her mouth with iron. She dropped to her knees, her head spinning.

"Damn it!" She cursed, coughing up more blood.

"Shit," Hisagi's eyes were wide with concern, all traces of triumph had vanished. "Are you alright?" He called, running towards her.

"I am fine." Her voice sharp, venomous. "Hado no ichi, shō!" Tukiko's voice was harsh. Hisagi was propelled a few feet away. "We are not done yet!" Tukiko's voice had changed, it was distorted.

"Tuki-chan?" Kira's voice called from across the hall. "Are you okay?" His voice was filled with concern.

"Stay out of this!" Tukiko's voice distortion grew. It was metallic.

"Muguruma-sama, what's wrong?" Hisagi called, staring intently into her eyes. Her reiatsu had changed, no longer was it a pure indigo ripple. It was discoloured, dark. Her eyes were different too, they has turned a shade of violet.

"Wrong?" Her voice was mocking, her smile was wide and feral, "There is nothing wrong!" She released a guttural snarl and held her right hand outwards. "Hado no kyuu juu roku!" Tukiko's metallic voice snarled, "Ittō-" Rōjūrō-Taichou had placed himself in front of her.

"Tanma Otoshi." He muttered as he held his hand in front of her face. Bright lights flashed in her field of vision.

"Teme..." Her metallic voice faded as she blacked out.

_Tukiko! _Kuro's mind tried desperately to contact her as she faded away.

* * *

><p>"What was that?" Hisagi gasped as Kira bound his chest. "Damn you Kira that hurt!"<p>

"It's hurting or mutilation." Kira commented quietly.

"She's got something hidden deep down within her, something twisted." Rōjūrō commented, his voice unusually uneasy.

"Her reiatsu..." Hisagi trailed off into thought. "Muguruma-Taichou needs to know." Hisagi gasped again, Kira pulling tight on his bandages.

"I'll tell him." Rōjūrō stood, determination plastered on his face.

"Hai, Taichou." Hisagi muttered, annoyed that he needed so much attention to his wounds. She was damaged far worse than he. Rōjūrō departed swiftly, leaving Kira in charge.

"Kira, leave her, sort what you need to sort out." He paused smiling kindly at his friend. "I'll stay with her for now." His voice was caring.

Kira nodded and took command. He divided the shinigami into groups, directed them into clearing the kido hall and repairing any of the damage, when he was done he asked Hisagi to help him move Tukiko. Hisagi donned his Fukutaichou plaque and lifted Tukiko on a stretcher together with Kira and they took her to her room.

* * *

><p>"Kensei," Rōjūrō's voice was urgent, "Understand this, she will become a hollow, unless we train her. She will."<p>

"Tch, she's not my problem, you can deal with her! It's not like she's my daughter!" Kensei's irritation was apparent. His feet were crossed on top of his desk, his arms folded behind his head and his expression was blank.

"She's important to you and you know it." Rōjūrō fumed, "I will help her if you will not but know this, I will never, _never_ speak to you again." With that Rōjūrō stormed out.

_Tukiko... _Kensei sighed and headed out. Following Rōjūrō back to the third division.

* * *

><p>"Tuki-chan," A faint voice called from the darkness. Silence. "Tuki-chan!" This time it was louder, the voice was familiar.<p>

"Kira-chan?" Tukiko whispered, trying to open her eyes. She was exhausted. It felt like she'd been hit with a shovel...twice.

"It's fine, just stay there. Don't move." Kira's soft voice comforted her.

Tukiko opened her eyes to see Kira and Hisagi in her small room. Hisagi sat on her desk, his dark eyes solemn. Kira was sat next to her bed, looking at her with sad eyes.

"Kira-kun, you know I hate your sad face..." Tukiko managed to crack a small smile. Every muscle in her body screamed in agony.

"I'm sorry, you really worried us," Kira tried to smile. "What happened out there?"

"I really don't know, all I remember is when Hisagi-Fukutaichou fit me with Hado no sichi juu san." Tukiko paused, "Then an odd sensation came over me, someone told me to sleep and I did." Tukiko's eyebrows furrowed, "Who told me to sleep?"

"No one, after that you kind of went insane, you tried using Hado no kyuu juu roku on Hisagi-san."

Kira's voice was quiet.

"I, I what?" Tukiko shot up, causing her to cry out in agony, blood flying from her mouth.

"Calm down," Kira breathed soothingly. "You were stopped by Taichou before you could."

"What happened?" Tukiko's voice broke. The last time she lost control...

* * *

><p>"<em>Tukiko!" Her mother called from the house, "Come inside it's dark!" <em>

"_Hai Okasan!" Tukiko's high pitched voice answered from the street in front of her house._

_Tukiko was six, she had long silver hair with a long braid that was tied with a small piece of string. Her eyes were a beautiful chestnut colour and sparkled in the dusk. She picked up her spinning top and began to walk into her house._

"_Hello little lady." A drawling voice came from the shadows. Tukiko whipped her head around in fear. A tall man stood with a drawn katana in his hand._

"_W-W-Who are you?" Her meek voice wobbling._

"_A friend of your father's, we're here to settle a debt." His voice was gruff, he radiated menace._

"_I don't have a daddy!" Tukiko cried, she could not move, terror froze her to the spot._

"_Oh you do, Tukiko." The man growled. "I won't harm you much, just get out of my way..." The man drew up close, he smelled of alcohol and sweat. Tukiko could not move, her fear was far too great._

"_Move, bitch!" The man slapped Tukiko hard across her right cheek, causing her to stumble to the side. _

"_Tukiko what's-" Her mother was cut off short, "Who are you? Where is Tukiko." Her mother's fear was greater than Tukiko's. Tukiko could feel her meagre reiatsu flare in desperation._

"_Don't try it bitch, just stay quiet and don't struggle or I will kill you." _

_Tukiko managed to pick herself up from the floor, collapsing a few times._

"_Ok-Okasan?" Tukiko managed to cry out. She had reached the doorway. The man had dark hair and pale skin, he was undressing himself._

"_Tukiko run! Get away!" Tukiko's mother was frantic. She saw her daughter struggling to get into the house._

"_Oh bitch stay still, I'll _deal _with your daughter later." Sleaze practically oozed from his voice._

"_No!" Tukiko's mother cried, "Tukiko get away!" _

_Tukiko looked up to see her mother, her black hair knotted around the man's hand, her brown eyes filled with pain. That man was doing unthinkably disgusting things to her mother. Tukiko's eyes widened in shock. _

"_What are you doing to my mummy?" Tukiko's voice was pained, she didn't understand what this man was doing but she knew in the pit of her stomach what this man was doing was wrong._

"_I'll show you in a minute, just hold on for a few seconds, sit there nicely like a good girl." His voice was ragged and lusty. _

"_Tukiko this man is performing a great sin. I won't let him hurt you, get out now!" Tukiko's mother pleaded with her._

"_Don't listen to your mother sweetie, just wait a few minutes." The man tried to make his voice charming._

"_No." Tukiko felt an odd sensation in her stomach._

"_Fine," The man snapped her mother's neck ruthlessly. Tukiko screamed gutturally as her mother fell limply to the floor, her eyes blank. "If you had listened to me like a good girl Tukiko I wouldn't have done that." His face was a mask of suppressed lust. "I will just have to have my fun with you." He sauntered over to the small child._

"_No." Her voice was level, unwavering. A sudden burst of reiatsu streamed out of the small girl. Her eyes transformed into pools of seething red and her braid flared, it flew around her face and slowly turned a deep midnight blue._

"_What the f-!" Was all the man could say before Tukiko's small fist penetrated his abdomen._

"_You will pay for what you did to my mother." Tukiko's childish voice was now metallic and surreal. "Die!" She screamed. She grabbed his face with her right hand, swinging him out of the house with immense force. He landed face down of the dirt, moaning softly._

"_Still alive?" Her metallic voice was excited. She was enjoying toying with this man. A mask began to form around her eyes. She hacked and slashed with her hands, ripping his entire body to shreds. He cried and begged for mercy, blood pooling around his immobile body. _

"_Stop." A casual voice emitted from the alleyway opposite Tukiko's house._

_Tukiko hissed, her mask fully engulfing her face, it took on the style of a jagged _Anbu_ mask. The general outline of the mask was jagged. Serrated ears spiked from the top, black and purple lines striped the cheeks like whiskers. Under the eyelids were blue stripes, red stripes flows above them, her __sclera__ were deepest black and her irises were a deep purple.__ The mouth of the mask was closed in a curved, cat-like smile, fangs jutting out from the top like fangs._

"_Poor creature." Shunsui Kyoraku's harmonic voice was pitiful. A tall, broad man stepped out of the shadows, he wore a straw hat and a flamboyant pink haori draped over his shoulders. Beneath the pink haori lay a white Taichou haori. He had a kind smile and warm eyes. His long hair was pinned up with various pins and bands._

"_Taichou! Should I dispatch the creature?" Nanao Ise's stern voice echoed from behind Shunsui._

"_No, Nanao-chan we will help this girl." His voice was kind but chiding. "Put her to sleep Nanao-chan." _

"_Hai Taichou!" Nanao stepped out into the moonlight, her dark hair shone in the moonlight and her violet irises were almost a perfect mirror to Tukiko's now hollowfied irises. Nanao knelt in front of the small girl and placed her hand over her face. "Inemuri." She breathed._

_Tukiko fell limp immediately..._

* * *

><p>"Tukiko?" Kira waved a hand in front of her face.<p>

"What?" Tukiko snapped.

"You went into a blank stare for at least ten minutes. What were you thinking about?" Kira's eyes owlish with concern.

"Just that night." Tukiko shivered.

"I see..." Kira nodded solemnly.

Hisagi watched all of this with concern. Tukiko had become more than just a study or a project. She was beginning to mean something to him.

"I'm glad you're better." Hisagi smiled, "But I have to go." Hisagi stood and exited the room before Tukiko could even say good-bye.

"What's wrong with him?" Tukiko looked at Kira questioningly.

"I don't know, my hunch is that he likes you." Kira nudged her lightly, winking.

"Shut up!" Tukiko blushed and turned away. She paused. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Only a day, longer that you should've though." Kira was worried for his friend.

"Really?" Tukiko was shocked.

_Tuki-chan! _Kuro flew in the window and landed on her braid. _Why the hell did you scare me like that? _Kuro grilled her.

_I didn't mean to, I didn't know what I was doing. _Tukiko apologized, hanging her head in 'shame'.

_I'm just glad you're safe. _Kuro landed on her nose and nuzzled her with his feelers.

"Tuki-chan I'll come and pick you up for dinner, I'm taking you out." Kira smiled absently.

"Thanks Kira, have a nice day." She smiled brightly at him.

"Bye." Kira called from the hall as he left.

"Kuro, sorry to shut you out again but will you let me meditate? I need to talk to Shishi Ryū Ren."

Kuro sighed mentally, _Fine, don't be too long, you smell and need to shower before going out with Kira-kun. _Kuro nuzzled her once before flying out of the window into the hot day.

Tukiko sighed and closed her eyes, slowed her breathing and let herself escape to the savannah.

"Shishi Ryū Ren!" Tukiko called after what seemed like an eternity of waiting. Silence pervaded the desolate land.

"He isn't around right now..." a metallic voice called from behind her. She whirled round, fitting her knife onto her little finger and drawing her katana. As Tukiko gained a full view of the intruder she froze. The intruder was her height, she wore a white sleeveless kimono, she had a white combat knife with a black hilt twirling on her little finger. Two katana rested on either hip. Her sclera were deep black and her irises amethyst. Her hair was black and hung to her chin, a single braid of white hair hung to her waist.

"What are you?" Tukiko's lip quivered in fear.

"I am you, can't you see that?" Her voice was sarcastic and sneering.

"Where is Shishi Ryū Ren?" Tukiko's voice was frantic. She had never been here without him.

"He isn't around right-" Tukiko cut her off.

"You said that already!" She roared.

"Feisty aren't we?" The woman mocked.

"Get out of here, you do not belong!" A roar emitted from across the savannah.

"Shishi..." Tukiko's voice filled with hope.

"I will devour you before he arrives!" The woman lunged at Tukiko with incredible speed. Tukiko raised her left katana upwards, blocking the knife effortlessly. Tukiko swung her right katana and knife up towards the woman. She jumped back with inhuman speed.

"Tch!" The woman looked down at Tukiko with disgust. "I remember you when you were a child, you were more fun." Her amethyst eyes glowing.

"Bitch," Tukiko cursed, slicing wildly at the woman, twisting her two blades stabbing and lunging.

The woman simply laughed at her, dodging and twisting out of her reach. Tukiko paused and jumped backwards. "Furu, Shishi Ryū Ren!" She thrust her blades out in front of her, a blast of purple light engulfed Tukiko. As the light faded Tukiko stood with her two katana. Her left katana had a black hilt with a roaring lion as it's guard, the right had a white hilt and a roaring dragon as it's guard. The knife was now a flexible band that ran across both her sets of knuckles. Tukiko's eyes were serious. She gripped her katana and screamed, "Todoroki!" Lightning surged forth from the left and ice from the left, creating a cross that sped towards the woman.

"Pathetic." The woman uttered, "Furu..." A flash of black light engulfed the woman. When she emerged from the light two black bands were wrapped around her knuckles, identical katana to Tukiko's were resting in her hands. She followed with "Todoroki!" a cross of opposing lighting and ice overwhelmed Tukiko's. Tukiko shunpo'd just in time. She came to land a few metres to the left on the woman, panting heavily.

"Figured it out yet?" The woman teased.

"You're my hollow, aren't you?" Tukiko panted.

"Well done, too bad you're going to die." Tukiko's hollow lunged at her, firing off lightning and ice in rapid blasts, Tukiko dodged and dodged.

_Damn it, I need to get close to her. _Tukiko paused for a second, catching her breath.

"You let your guard down." Her hollow hissed in her ear. Pain erupted from the centre of Tukiko's chest, she looked down to see two katana blades protruding from her chest.

"No..." She whimpered. Tukiko fell to her knees.

A resounding roar filled her ears.

"Bitch." Shishi Ryū Ren's familiar voice rumbled.

"Hello old friend, long time no see." Her hollow's voice amused.

"You are no friend of mine," Shishi Ryū Ren growled. He launched himself at the hollow and ripped at her face. The hollow screamed, thrashing around, trying to shake him off until Shishi Ryū Ren ripped out her throat. She had pulled her katana from Tukiko, attempting to defend herself. Tukiko fell backwards, eyes losing their clarity.

The hollow dissipated into smoke, blowing across the savannah.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here in time, forgive me." Shishi Ryū Ren padded towards Tukiko, his lavender eyes solemn.

"It's fine," Tukiko coughed up blood. "I'm doing that a lot lately." She smiled, blood trickling down her face.

"You're in danger, you need to prepare, next time I may not be around to help you..." Shishi Ryū Ren licked the blood from her face, his lavender eyes fading into the darkness.

Tukiko closed her eyes and bolted upright in bed, the pain in her chest was gone, no sign of a wound remained. The sun was beginning to set, casting a warm glow in her room.

"Knock knock." Hisagi's kind voice called from the hall.

_Kuro? Am I dreaming? _Tukiko asked warily.

_Not this time. _He chuckled.

"Hey there." Tukiko smiled at Hisagi.

"You feeling ok?" He leant against her desk and looked down at her. She was physically and mentally tired, bags lined her eyes and her smile was half-hearted.

"Better than earlier." She lied. Hisagi chose to ignore it.

"Well you're coming out with Kira, Matsumoto and myself in an hour so I suggest you get ready.

Tukiko had just realised he was dressed in 'Western' clothes, a pair of baggy grey jeans and an open necked white shirt with short sleeves. He looked gorgeous.

"Shit..." Tukiko had overslept, at the worst possible moment too.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

><p>AN - Hope you're enjoying this, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU - Review ~^-^ P.s comment/review any ideas and suggestions *love heart*


	4. Fun

**_All characters bar Tukiko and Kuro are property of Tite Kubo_**

**_Plot is mine_**

_**Rated M for various reasons: Nudity, Sex, Drinking, swearing, homosexuality - Don't like don't read n.n.**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fun:<strong>_

Tukiko had ran as fast as her weary body would allow, she got to the division baths and soaked herself, albeit quickly, as she was running out of time and Hisagi had threatened her.

"_Take too long in the bath and I'll drag you out!" Hisagi's face had been deadly serious._

Tukiko dried herself, patting her body to avoid any additional pain.

"Muguruma-sama!" Hisagi's voice chimed, "You have a minute to be presentable, we have ten minutes and since you can't shunpo in your state it'll take us five to get there!" His voice was casual. Tukiko could imagine him leaning against the wall outside, eyes closed and grinning.

Tukiko finished drying herself and flung on her underwear, she had pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and was about to don her tank top-shirt combo when Hisagi burst in.

"Ding times up! Come on I'll carry y-" Hisagi froze as he saw her in a pretty red lace bra, _Oh boy, calm Hisagi calm._ An indistinguishable mark that lay in the centre of her chest below her breasts caught his attention.

"You have a tattoo?" He enquired.

"No!" Tukiko shouted, hastily trying to pull on her black tank top.

"Wow, why so defensive?" Hisagi was definitely interested now.

"I don't have a tattoo!" Tukiko muttered, pulling a red black and cream tartan shirt over her tank top. She cast a small spell to dry her hair. She looked into the mirror to the left of the bath she had used. She wound her indigo lock of hair together with a pink ribbon and attached her beads and suppressor. Her hair otherwise fell perfectly straight.

"Hey, I won't pressure you but you've piqued my interest now." Hisagi had crossed the room while she had sorted out her hair, he was stood by her side, she looked at his reflection and tried not to smile so widely.

_Hentai~ _Kuro chimed.

_I am not a pervert Kuro! _Tukiko blushed.

Hisagi shot her a questioning look.

"Sorry, Kuro is teasing me." She sighed, "Lets go." She groaned as her back twinged in pain.

"We've gotta duel again." Hisagi muttered to himself.

"What was that," Tukiko hissed, throwing him a threatening stare.

"Nothing!" He held his hands up pleading innocence.

They walked out of the barracks together and Hisagi put on a pair of red high tops as they left, Tukiko put on a pair of black high tops, laughing at their similar taste. They strolled through Seireitei, Tukiko walking slightly faster, embarrassed that Hisagi had seen her topless.

Tukiko blushed and slowed to match his pace, realising she had no clue where they were going.

"So, who's going out with us?" Tukiko ventured after a long silence.

"Nanao Ise, Matsumoto Rangiku, Kira, of course, Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika." Hisagi paused, "Kyoraku-Taichou may turn up at some point also." Hisagi's voice was excited.

"So many people..." Tukiko breathed anxiously, "I don't do well with people." She blushed.

"Ah don't worry, Kira and I will protect you!" Hisagi laughed, "Seriously though we won't let you get too drunk no matter how hard Matsumoto tries." Hisagi laughed again, Tukiko loved it when Hisagi laughed, it made the man sound younger, carefree.

"Arigatou!" Tukiko chimed, grateful that he had become a friend so quickly.

"Don't sweat it." Hisagi brushed it off lightly. They had arrived at the western gate of Seireitei and Hisagi called to the other side. "Jidanbo! It's Fukutaichou Hisagi Shuuhei of division nine! I bring with me Muguruma Tukiko an unseated officer of division three. Let us pass." Hisagi's voice boomed around the courtyard.

"Hai!" A loud, deep voice called back. The gate lifted slowly with a grunt from the guardian, Hisagi jogged through as soon as the gate was high enough. Tukiko was hot on his heels and thanked Jidanbo as she passed the giant man.

"No problem just be back before midnight!" Jidanbo's mighty voice echoed after them.

"Hai!" They called back in unison, glancing at each other and smiling. They slowed down to a walk and Tukiko took her first look at Rukongai in years. The dirty streets were still littered with small children, playing with makeshift swords and with spinning tops. Tukiko noticed a small alleyway and stopped before it. It was somehow familiar. She shook her head and caught up with Hisagi.

They passed various bars and restaurants before turning down a narrow street, Hisagi stopped in front of a doorway, Tukiko went to ask but he simply held his finger to his lips.

Hisagi knocked twice paused for a few seconds and knocked a further three. A slot opened in the door.

"Password." An annoyed female voice filtered through.

"Tsugi No Mai." Hisagi whispered.

"Hisagi!" The voice changed to that of excitement. The door swung inwards with a creak and a blonde shinigami launched herself at Hisagi. Hisagi held his hands up just before the woman crashed into him. Hisagi was knocked to the floor with his hands pressed squarely on the shinigami's large breasts.

"Oh Hisagi-san!" The blonde giggled, "Feeling my boobs you pervert!" She crooned.

Hisagi turned a startling shade of pink. "RANGIKU GET OFF ME!" He roared through his embarrassment. He pushed her up slightly, only to get pinned by her strong arms.

"Why Hisagi-san you getting horny?" Rangiku teased, puckering her lips, attempting to kiss him.

"NO!" Hisagi blushed brighter squirming underneath Rangiku avoiding her lips.

Tukiko coughed and Rangiku turned her head slowly to look up at her. Tukiko smiled at the woman, she had crystal blue eyes and full, sexy lips.

"Who's this Hisagi?" Rangiku crooned, "Cheating on me?" She teased.

"Rangiku..." He growled.

"Oh lighten up," Rangiku whined, she stood up, her pink kimono was highly untraditional, it dipped low on her cleavage, has short sleeves and came halfway up her thighs. She wore block sandals that raised her high above Tukiko's small frame. "Come on everyone else is already here!" Rangiku squealed excitedly.

Tukiko held her hand out to Hisagi, he took it and she hoisted him up.

"Sorry about that." Hisagi's voice was coloured with shame.

"Why? It's not like we're dating or anything." Tukiko commented nonplussed, though deep down she had felt a twinge of jealousy. "Come on, I want to make some friends." She smiled, Kuro had landed on her braid.

_Took me a while but I'm here! _Kuro's miniature panting was loud to Tukiko's keen ears.

_No worries, all you missed was Hisagi being sexually assaulted._ Tukiko giggled quietly.

_By whom? _Kuro's feelers twitched slightly.

_Some blonde shinigami called Matsumoto Rangiku._ Tukiko smiled, walking through the door into a dimly lit bar.

_Kami, this is shifty... _Kuro shivered on her braid.

_You said it... _Tukiko felt unnerved.

"Calm down..." A singsong voice called from her right. Shunsui Kyoraku sat with his arm around his date. "Long time no see Tukiko-sama." His pink silk shirt and slacks were oddly fitting of the flamboyant man.

"Konbawa Kyoraku-Taichou!" Tukiko bowed.

"Yare yare," Shunsui paused to take a sip of sake, "This place is somewhere to relax, please, it's Shunsui." He drawled as he nuzzled his date's neck.

Something was familiar about his date, her shoulder-length black hair, her amethyst eyes.

"Nanao-Sama?" Tukiko's eyes widened.

"Hai?" Her voice was vacant, Shunsui chuckled faintly at this.

"Nothing!" Tukiko turned embarrassed. Rumours had always floated around Seireitei but she had considered them only that. Rumours.

Tukiko looked around the bar, all of the people here were Fukutaichou level or higher. Kuchiki Rukia and Renji sat in a corner together, drinking and holding hands. Kira and Matsumoto were sat in a booth, sake bottles already littering the table. Two men she assumed were Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika were also in said booth, laughing and drinking with the group. A tall, overweight man with oddly styled black hair sat at the bar, devouring bag after bag of peanuts, Tukiko vaguely recalled that Oomaeda was his name. Kushajishi Yachiru sat with a disgruntled look on her face, Kenpachi Zaraki sat behind her at a table near the door. A glass of orange juice was clutched between Yachiru's hands, she stared at the opaque liquid with disgust. Tukiko shook her head and joined Hisagi in walking over to their booth.

Hisagi took his seat inbetween a bald man and a man with dark, shoulder-length hair.

"Tuki-chan!" Kira cried, "Come sit with me!" His voice was slightly slurred.

"Alright..." Tukiko feigned irritation. She squeezed between Kira and Matsumoto.

"You don't want to sit with me?" Kira's eyes were pools of hurt.

"Don't mess with me Kira I know you aren't upset." Tukiko nudged him as she settled, her knife scraped against her side as she sat. This caused warmth the spread along her side, a shallow wound but painful. She had hastily slipped it into the strap of her bra while Hisagi hadn't been looking.

"So you're the crazy strong newbie?" The bald shinigami observed her with calculating eyes. He had red markings under his eyes that looked oddly like eye-liner.

"Yes, you are?" Tukiko smiled politely. She poured a cup of sake and downed it, the clear liquid tasting sweet and fruity.

"Madarame Ikkaku, I'm the third seat of squad eleven, Taichou's over there with Fukutaichou." Madarame gestured with his free hand while sipping his sake.

"And you?" Tukiko turned to look at The other she now assumed was Ayasegawa Yumichika, he had hair that fell to a similar length to hers but was a deep indigo. Two yellow feathers flared from the corner of his right eye and pink ones from the left of his right eyebrow. This made Tukiko smile, suppressing a chuckle.

"I," Yumichika's pompous voice irritated, noticing her amusement, "Am Ayasegawa Yumichika and I am beautiful." He shot a menacing glare at the now hysterical Tukiko. She was laughing so hard at the vanity of this man.

"Shut up!" Yumichika snarled, "Laughing like that is not beautiful!" His eyes glowing with rage.

"B-But!" Tukiko erupted back into laughter, "I can't take you seriously!"

"Tch." Yumichika flipped his hair and sipped his sake. "You weren't beautiful anyway." His face was full of contempt.

"I'm sorry!" Tukiko calmed herself, a few giggles slipping past her lips.

"So Hisagi-san," Yumichika switched his gaze to Shuuhei, "How have you been." His eyelashes fluttered like butterfly wings.

"Fine." He responded plainly. He topped up his cup with more sake.

"Tch someone's not being talkative today..." Yumichika stroked the side of his face affectionately.

"Shut up." Hisagi slapped away Yumichika's hand. Hisagi had turned bright red and his eyes were furious. Tukiko felt awkward, Rangiku noticed this and pushed a cup of Genshu in her hand, Tukiko looked up at he and she simply winked. Tukiko downed it and immediately felt a surge of alcohol in her system.

"You never reject me what's wrong Shushu?" Yumichika crooned, reaching for Hisagi's hand.

"Teme! Leave me alone you sick fuck!" Hisagi's temper had rose along with his voice. All talking in the bar had ceased, everyone stared at their table. Kenpachi glanced at his fifth seat threateningly.

Shunsui pulled himself from Nanao's embrace to look at the small group.

_Not good, if Tukiko gets riled up... _Shunsui rolled a few ideas around his brain before making a move.

"Tukiko-chan!" Shunsui's singsong voice drawled from her left, she looked up and smiled at the broad shouldered man. "How about you come and join my Nanao-chan and I? We have plenty of sake to share." Shunsui wasn't asking.

Tukiko nodded and waved at Hisagi and Kira. Kira was sad to see her go, his eyes pleading for her to stay, Hisagi's expression was that of an apology.

"So how's the new division treating you Tukiko-sama?" Nanao asked kindly. Smiling as Shunsui draped his arm around her as he sat. Tukiko perched herself on a chair opposite the couple. Kuro had stayed with Kira, resting on his shoulder.

"Well, I mean it's only my third day and I was unconscious for two of them." She admitted bashfully.

"Ah no worries, I head about your duel with Hisagi-kun, are you feeling alright?" Shunsui's voice was serious.

"I'm fine." She lied. Her Insides felt mashed up and shredded. Her mind wasn't great either. She could feel something pressing against her consciousness, trying to pry it's way out.

"Don't lie, if you ignore it there's no telling what could happen." Shunsui's grey eyes were pools of concern. "I care for you greatly Tukiko-chan. Don't forget that."

"I know, I just can't talk about it yet." Tukiko downed another cup of sake and her head began to spin, slowly.

"It's fine, just remember our door is always open to you." Shunsui kissed Nanao's cheek.

"I know, arigatou." Tukiko tried to express her gratitude clearly.

"Go, I think Yumichika has begun to behave himself," Shunsui paused, "Don't let yourself get wound up or angry, not so close to an incident." He cautioned.

"I'm sorry I had to trouble you." Tukiko bowed formally to the couple.

"Tuki-sama calm down, just enjoy the night." Nanao's violet eyes were kind.

"Thank you Nanao-san." Tukiko turned and walked back to the table and rejoined Matsumoto and Kira.

"Tadaima!" Tukiko called in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Okairi!" Kira called drunkenly.

"Now Kira why can you not handle your drink eh?" Tukiko teased.

"I can honesht!" Kira slurred.

"Sure, and I'm gay for Yumichika!" Hisagi laughed.

"So he can handle his drink?" Matsumoto teased. Hisagi responded by blushing and downing more sake.

"What is your history?" Tukiko pried, downing yet another cup of sake.

"Nothing!" Hisagi blurted, blushing profusely.

"Oh, it's nothing just a drunken night." Yumichika winked slyly.

"Care to explain Hisagi-san?" Tukiko refilled her cup, slopping some on the table.

"I was drunk, he took me home," Hisagi paused, hesitant to continue.

"And then, I caught them naked," Ikkaku interrupted a devilish smile wide on his slender face.

"Naked?" Tukiko burst out, spurting out most of her sake before laughing hysterically.

"Yup, socks and everything!" Ikkaku laughed.

"Shut up nothing happened though!" Hisagi defended viciously.

"Sure, don't worry I don't think any less of you!" Tukiko smiled, Hisagi was cute when he blushed, it highlighted his scars in a good way.

"Really? You've practically been told I'm gay!" Hisagi cried, the alcohol taking a toll on him.

"Well I'm no homophobe and it's not like I'm interested in you." Tukiko countered coyly.

Hisagi opened his mouth to say something before closing it again.

"So!" Kira broke the awkward silence, "Who wants some vodka?" Kira pulled out a bottle from under the table.

"Where'd you score that beauty?" Matsumoto crooned affectionately, eyeing the bottle with desire.

"A trip to the human world, a few yen, nothing big." Kira smiled widely.

"You dog!" Matsumoto cried, pulling the bottle from his hands and pouring everyone a cup.

"To Tukiko and to the addition of a new face to our group of friends!" Matsumoto raised her cup, "Kampai!" She cried and a chorus of Kampai's echoed around their table, followed by the clinking of cups and laughter.

* * *

><p>Muguruma Kensei lay awake, considering the best plan of action. Should he confront this girl? She was definitely tied to him somehow. Hisagi had said as much.<p>

"_Kira said that she had hollowfied as a child. As early as the age of six." Hisagi had paused, "Shunsui Kyoraku knows of this, he stopped her killing a man that raped and killed her mother." He also said that she has always wanted to meet you. Hisagi's face was prying, he had tried to get a reaction from his Taichou._

Muguruma lay with his eyes closed, his hands cupping the back of his head. The moonlight from his large balcony streaming across his toned body. The thought of a young child undergoing hollwfication scared him. It invoked a pity so profound he found his eyes welling up. It caused him to question if he was in fact her father. Kensei got up and prepared to go to the human world, his face was set in pure determination.

_Mashiro..._

* * *

><p>"Hisagiiiiiiiiiiii!" Kira and Tukiko whined in unison as Hisagi dragged them by their collars.<p>

"Shut up, you're drunk." Hisagi was drunk also but to a lesser degree.

"Baka! So are you!" Tukiko accused, pouting and screwing her eyes up.

"I know but I can walk in a straight line." Hisagi countered.

"Tsch!" Tukiko crossed her arms and dug her heels into the floor, attempting to hinder Hisagi's progress. This shot pain throughout her injured body.

"Itai itai itai!" She screamed.

"Kami, you're damned annoying when you're drunk!" Hisagi smiled.

"Well you're gay so meh!" She retorted, sticking her tongue out and pulling faces.

"I'm not gay..." Hisagi muttered.

"What was that gay boy!" Tukiko taunted.

"Shut up." Hisagi chimed light-heartedly. They had reached the perimeter of the 3rd division barracks. "Kira you're less drunk than her, make your own way from here." Hisagi dropped Kira on his head.

"Itai! Shushu, you're mean!" Kira wailed, rubbing a large red lump that had formed on the side of his head.

"I know, come on Hime-san!" Hisagi scooped up the drunken Tukiko.

"I'm not a princess baka!" Tukiko tried to hit Hisagi, missing his arm completely.

"You are to me..." Hisagi whispered softly.

"Nani? What was that Hisagi-san?" Tukiko's crimson eyes looked up at him.

"Nothing." Hisagi shook his head smiling, "Lets get you to bed."

"Oh if only Yumichika were me, he'd we so excited right now!" Tukiko teased again, prodding Hisagi's chest with a numb finger.

"I. Am. Not. Gay!" Hisagi hissed.

"So totally are! I saw how you looked at Yumichika, you liiiiiiiike hi-" Tukiko was cut off by Hisagi's smooth lips planting themselves softly on her own. Hisagi pulled away slowly. His eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Hisagi...-san?" Tukiko was shocked, she didn't know how to react. His lips had been so warm, so soft.

"Told you, I'm not gay." Hisagi's smile was saddened slightly.

"Okaaaay, I believe you honest!" Tukiko's tone was mocking still.

Hisagi shook his head and took her up the stairs.

"Hisagi-san?" Tukiko's bright eyes observed him quietly.

"Yes?" He looked forward, trying not to look into her hypnotic eyes.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked innocently.

"To prove I'm not gay." Hisagi answered simply.

"I can kiss a girl the way you did and say I'm a lesbian but it doesn't make it true." Her harmonic voice serious.

"True..." Hisagi stopped outside her room, he shifted her around so he had a hand free to open the door, "What's your point?" He dared to look into her sweet eyes.

"Prove it to me again, this time really prove it." A drunken haze still fogged her brain.

_You're going to regret this _Kuro chimed in, he had rejoined her after she had left, resting on Kira's nose and flying behind her as she was carried by Hisagi.

_Will I?_ She asked Kuro daringly.

_Yes._ Kuro's thoughts were firm.

_Let's see then!_

"No." Hisagi's dark eyes were longing, "I want to but you are in no state to make this decision, I'm on deployment to the human world for the next week, try to behave." Hisagi pulled her in for a close embrace. Tukiko could hear his heartbeat, it was racing. He smelled of sage and wild mint leaves. She inhaled his scent readily.

"If you're still interested when I come back, let me know." He held her for a few seconds more before releasing her, "Oyasuminasai Muguruma-sama." With that he turned and left. She stared after him until he turned the corner. She sighed deeply. Pissed that she didn't get to kiss him again.

Tukiko fell against her door and stumbled in. She threw her clothes in a heap, dropped her knife by her katana that she had left by her bedside earlier and slumped on her bed.

_I think I like him Kuro, is that wrong? _Tukiko's drunken brain was running slowly now.

_It's not wrong but don't let it consume you, you have a mission to complete remember? _Kuro landed on her pillow, nestling near her head. _Sleep well, you have zanjutsu training tomorrow, you need to become a ranked officer. Soon._

_I know, I know... _Tukiko replied wearily, drifting off slowly into a fitful sleep. Flashes of that fateful night when her mother died and the hollow inside of her finally broke free. She saw it from the outside, she saw her six year old self ripping and tearing at the large shinigami, the primitive urges to kill and destroy were all too familiar. She saw her eyes. Those haunting eyes that were threatening to overwhelm her, she was falling, falling into those eyes. The darkness wrapped around her.

"I will consume you..." A metallic voice whispered in her ear.

She bolted upright, dawn was breaking. Tukiko was covered in a thin layer of sweat and Kuro wwas watching her, his beady eyes intent.

_I'm in trouble Kuro... _Tukiko's eyes were scared, Kuro had never seen her scared. Ever.

_We'll get help, I promise. _Kuro landed on her braid and together they watched the sun rise and dispel the darkness.

"_I will consume you..." _Those words echoed in her consciousness, threatening to drive her insane.

"_I will consume you..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N - Hope you enjoyed, please review, I love writing this story but reviews make my day :) Arigatou Gozaimasu - Esuta ~^-^~<em>**


	5. Sparring

**I do not own any characters or bleach affiliates, I only "own" Kuro the hell butterfly and my OC Tukiko.**

**Tite Kubo owns bleach, the characters and the world of.**

**Rated M for: strong language, violence, hints of homosexuality, sex references, innuendos and nudity. - Don't like don't read.**

**P.s. Only just realised I hadn't been calling katana hilts tsuba... my bad n.n**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sparring:<strong>

Tukiko was sat, watching Kira fend of the third seat, Tachika Mika, with ease, parrying his blows, dancing around his opponent. His face was a mask of boredom, similar to Taichou's. Kira had a tendency to feint in a fight, stumbling to the left or right, creating an _opening_. Opponents seized the opportunity, only to be blind sided by a blow to the temple as Kira whipped his foot around with catlike reflexes.

"Kya!" Kira's opponent fell onto his butt after receiving a thrust to the chest with the hilt of Kira's katana. This time Kira had feinted to the right, creating an opening at is left hip. The third seat had laughed as she sliced down, aiming for the crook of Kira's pelvis. Kira had simply smiled, twisted his blade down towards the floor to guard himself, before slamming the butt of his sword into the shinigami's chest. Her maroon hair flew about her face as she was flung to the floor.

"Checkmate." Kira yawned, holding the tip of his blade to the third seat's throat.

"Nice one." She growled, her tan eyes flaring with shame.

"Don't worry, I'm a Fukutaichou remember, practice makes perfect." His blue eyes kind and comforting. He sheathed his katana and held out his hand to the third seat.

"I know," Mika growled again, grasping Kira's forearm and hoisting herself up.

"Good." Kira smiled warmly.

"Next up, sixth seat, Kiryuu Kimiko vs. unseated, Muguruma Tukiko!" The zanjustu hall announcer's voice echoed over the sound system.

Tukiko slipped her katana into their usual places, black on left white on right, the tsuba were the usual blooming lotus'. Her knife was strapped to her chest properly, preventing any scrapes during difficult manoeuvres.

Tukiko walked through the reinforced steel door that led into the arena.

Tukiko observed the battlefield as she took her starting position. Large boulders and other debris littered the circular chamber. Tukiko scanned for any vantage points. A boulder with an enormous split down the middle, an overturned _fishing boat?_ Tukiko shook her head.

_Don't get distracted. _Kuro's mental signature was steady, supportive.

_I know. Wish me luck. _Tukiko responded coolly, she closed her eyes and waited.

"The match will begin..." A significant pause followed, standing every one of Tukiko's hairs on end, suspense rolled in the pit of her stomach.

"Now!" The voice boomed. Tukiko tensed every muscle in her body, slowing her breathing and focusing on the smallest changes in the atmosphere. Tukiko slowly drew her blades, her black katana held in her right, her white in her left. She held her white katana to the side, the blade curving back towards her body. Her right was held in the traditional stance. She kept her knife concealed for now, it would just be a distraction for her.

Kimiko darted out from behind the fissured rock, her katana swinging down towards Tukiko's head.

"Heh," Tukiko smiled, bringing her left katana up to block the attack.

Kimiko's brow furrowed as her blade crashed against Tukiko's, stopping the fifth seat in mid air.

Tukiko brought her right katana upwards, attempting to slice at her ankle.

"Too slow!" Kimiko smirked, shunpo-ing behind Tukiko, slashing at her back.

"Me too slow?" Tukiko flashed a toothy grin, her eyes crimson torches. She had blocked Kimiko's blade with her left, catching it inches from her back. She whirled round and sliced at Kimiko's exposed stomach.

"Ksa!" Kimiko cried as Tukiko's blade scraped her skin, "I thought I would have had you draw your knife before you landed a hit on me." She snarled, grinning savagely. She jumped backwards and held her Zanpakuto with both her hands, breathing heavily.

"It'll take more than your sealed Zanpakuto to make me do such a thing." Tukiko retorted smoothly, her face a mask of boredom. Tukiko was trying not to underestimate the fifth seat but she found it hard to comprehend that this woman was anywhere near her level of skill.

"Don't tempt me, we're not allowed to release shikai in here." Kimiko panted, her wound bleeding slowly.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you." Tukiko whispered, her eyes closed. She gripped her katana tight and moved, faster than Kimiko could respond.

Tukiko landed ten feet behind the fifth seat and sheathed her katana.

"Kisama..." Kimiko uttered as she fell to the floor. Her Zanpakuto still clutched in her hand.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." Tukiko bowed formally.

She had hit the solar plexus pressure point found on the breast bone with her right katana hilt and the pressure point at the base of her neck with her left, paralysing her and leaving her breathless.

"The match goes to Muguruma Tukiko!" The announcer roared.

Cheering and booing erupted from the stands above the arena. Tukiko walked out, her face expressionless still, her eyes though were crystal clear and proud.

_Well done in there, you really showed her! _Kuro chimed proudly.

_Hah it was nothing, I didn't even let my reiatsu get too high. _Tukiko boasted cheerfully.

_You said it! _Kuro settled on her braid.

_I think some people are pissed though. _The booing had died down but disgruntled murmurs still echoed around the room.

_Don't mind them, Kimiko's a popular girl, you just floored said popular girl. _Kuro's mood was ecstatic.

_I won't now lets go see Kira. _Tukiko smiled, Kuro was swinging on her braid, tickling her cheek with his feelers.

"Tuki-chan!" Kira waved from his seat. His smile was proud.

"Kira-Fukutaichou!" She called back, smiling back, just as proud.

"That was impressive." Kira commented as she sat with him, "Combined with your Kido skills you're one tough customer, I'm beginning to worry about my Fukutaichou position!" Kira laughed, a lovely chiming noise that never failed to cheer Tukiko up.

"Why don't you laugh more often?" Tukiko's bright eyes pinned him in place. He couldn't look away.

"I-I, well, since Gin..." Kira trailed off, his eyes filling with tears. "He was good to me, I love Ōtoribashi-Taichou don't get me wrong," Kira paused, turning from Tukiko. "Gin was my truest friend, but he betrayed me, the division, Soul Society." Kira's eyes were downcast.

"Fight me." Tukiko's voice was steady.

"Nani?" Kira looked at her stunned.

"You heard me, fight me." Tukiko's eyes were shining with understanding.

"I hardly think-" Kira was cut off by her unwavering gaze.

"I wasn't asking, you need this." Tukiko sighed, "I'm going to talk to Taichou, be back in a second." Tukiko shunpo'd to the announcer's booth, where Taichou sat watching everything.

Kira sat with his head bowed. _Gin... _Kira had so many unuttered thoughts, feelings, desires that he wished to be rid of. He missed Gin, no matter how bad that man was he was the only person who had understood him. The only man who had cared.

_What about Hisagi? Tukiko? They're your friends aren't they? _Kuro had landed on Kira's nose.

_You're talking _to _me? _Kira asked astounded.

_Duh, I'm a hell butterfly, I can talk to anyone, I just choose not to. _Kuro said as if it was obvious.

_I suppose, but Gin was like a father to me. _Kira closed his eyes.

_And? Tukiko's like your sister and Hisagi is your closer than close brother. _Kuro pointed out.

_I suppose..._

"Kira-Fukutaichou!" The announcer called. "Take your position in the arena!" The deep voice commanded.

_Have fun. _Kuro flew off to settle on a pinnacle of rock in the middle of the arena.

_I will..._ Kira smiled absently.

"Conditions have been altered, all Zanpakuto skills excluding bankai may be used. Kido will also be permitted in this instance. Take your positions, Fukutaichou Kira Izuru, Unseated officer Muguruma Tukiko." The stands fell silent as the two shinigami entered the arena. Tukiko's sleeveless shihakushō fluttering while she walked. Kira's hand never left the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

"Commence!" Rōjūrō's voice boomed this time, he took particular interest in this fight.

"Want to go straight to shikai?" Tukiko crowed from the other side of the hall.

"If you're ready!" Kira's heat rate was increasing rapidly.

"Furu! Shishi Ryū Ren!" An enormous flare of purple reiatsu exploded from where Tukiko was.

"Omote o agero! Wabisuke!" Kira's blade straightened, bent ninety degrees right, then niety degrees right again.

"Iku so!" Tukiko roared, she sprung forward with extreme force, crashing into Kira before he moved a step, he did manage however to block both her katana. His face was set in a grim line.

"Impressive." He grimaced. He pushed her back, jumped several feet away and began to weave a Kido spell. He released his Zanpakuto and it hung in mid air. He tapped it softly, causing it to rotate.

Tukiko soared into the air and propelled herself towards him, her katana held in her usual battle stance, but her black in left white in right. Her black katana tsuba was now a roaring lion and her white was a raging dragon. White bands that flexed and adapted to her reiatsu now flowed around her knuckles, making her hand to hand combat harder to deal with.

"Hado no go juu hachi, Tenran!" Kira's Zanpakuto spun uncontrollably fast, crating a tornado that shot Tukiko back into the arena's spiritual barriers. Her eyes widened with both shock and anger.

"Todoroki!" Tukiko screamed over the howling of Tenran. She crossed her blades and swung down towards Kira, a torrent of ice and lightning shot towards Kira's chest.

"Tch." Kira swiped his blade horizontally and the blast dissipated.

"Too cocky!" Tukiko called as she fell from above him, both katana curled along her arms as she aimed at Kira with her fists. Crashing down towards him like a meteor she brought her fists together.

"Suraisu." The cry ripped from her feral grin. Razor thin gusts of wind ripped through the air. Kira's eyes widened and he braced himself, Wabisuke held firmly above him, ready to take the impact.

Tukiko crashed into Kira with great force, the whole arena shuddered. Tukiko was suspended in mid air, her bands covered her fists, grating against Wabisuke, trying desperately to push Kira down.

Kira smirked and Tukiko started noticeably, Kira had an odd glint in his eyes.

Kira suddenly grated Wabisuke against her knuckle plates.

"Shit." Tukiko cursed as her hands became heavier.

"Wabisuke, you know how he works." Kira hissed triumphantly.

"Oh I do..." Tukiko's eyes flared with determination.

"Huh?" Kira faltered for a second, and a second was all Tukiko needed.

"Todoroki!" She roared, switching her grip on her Zanpakuto, she flipped them into a cross and smiled. Both katana began to glow, "Good match, Izu-chan." Tukiko whispered before Kira was consumed in a flash of light. The impact caused a huge explosion, rocks and dust flying everywhere.

Kuro fled away from his position, barely avoiding half of a fishing boat.

The dust cleared and both Kira and Tukiko stood motionless, their blades hung limply by their sides.

"This fight goes to...you" They chuckled in unison before they both fell backwards, blacking out at the same time. Kira's Zanpakuto returned to it's usual state. Tukiko's katana reverted to her lotus tsuba and her knuckle bands dropped off to form a combat knife at her side.

"Fukutaichou!" The crowd screamed.

"Tukiko!" Kimiko and Ituko cried.

_Well done, both of you. _Kuro chimed, though both were unconscious.

* * *

><p>Hisagi sat in a café, sipping a coffee when Kurosaki Ichigo walked in, his startling orange hair almost blinding the Fukutaichou.<p>

"Hisagi-san!" The substitute shinigami called affectionately.

"Ichigo!" Hisagi returned the affectionate tone.

Hisagi stood and embraced Ichigo.

"Long time no see eh?" Hisagi commented, registering the change in the boy's stature, He was as tall as Hisagi now and looked as old.

"Sure has been." Ichigo answered nonchalantly.

"How's being a shinigami again treating you?" Hisagi asked, sipping his coffee slowly.

"Great, I didn't miss it but it's a nice feeling ya'know?" Ichigo seemed happy.

"I do," Hisagi nodded, "How are you and Orihime?"

"We're good," Ichigo smiled, a true happy smile. "You and Yumichika still together?" Ichigo winked.

Hisagi flushed, "We were never together!" Hisagi hissed, keeping his voice low.

"Sure, sure, I believe you..." Ichigo chimed teasingly.

"Shut up, as a matter of fact, I got a girl I'm after." Hisagi's eyes sparkled.

"Oh really?" Ichigo gave him a sly look.

"Not like that, she's different from Rangiku and other girls." Hisagi sighed, searching the dregs of his coffee as if they were going to tell him something.

"Then what's the problem?" The young man could see there was some kind of a problem.

"She's an assignment." Hisagi said coldly.

"Assignment?" Ichigo eyed him suspiciously, "How?"

"Her name's Muguruma Tukiko, I think she's Kensei's daughter." Hisagi looked up into Ichigo's amber eyes.

"Is she a-?" Ichigo was cut off.

"Yes." Hisagi's tone was even colder now.

"Is anyone helping her?" Ichigo's voice was furious.

"No, Muguruma-Taichou is refusing, he says she's not his problem..." Hisagi pushed his mug away.

"Bastard!" Ichigo hissed. "He has a duty to help her."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hisagi's eyes were vacant. "Rose-Taichou has tried to make him see sense."

"I don't want to get involved in something that really isn't my territory." Ichigo paused, "But if you need me to help, I will help her." Ichigo's eyes were pools of understanding.

"Arigatou..." Hisagi remembered why he liked Ichigo so much, he was an honest man who gave a damn about everyone else.

Arisawa Tatsuki and Inoue Orihime walked into the café at that point, Ichigo's eyes automatically flicked to meet his lover's.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime called excitedly.

"Inoue..." He sighed. He pulled her onto his lap and squeezed her tight.

"Okay you two break it up!" Tatsuki moaned, her tomboyish tone sarcastic, "I'm not the only one who isn't loved up here." She directed this at Hisagi.

"Sumi masen!" Orihime blushed.

"Yare yare," Ichigo began before Tatsuki stared him out. Ichigo hid behind Orihime and muttered, "Gomene!" Grudgingly. Tatsuki snorted and sat in a lounge chair next to Hisagi, giving Ichigo dirty looks occasionally pulling a face as he kissed Orihime. Ichigo responded with a gesture of the middle finger.

Hisagi smiled at this, a true group of friends who could have fun.

"Wake up Kira!" Tukiko called.

"Nani?" Kira cracked his eyes open to see Tukiko with her hands on her hips. Her forhead and left eye were bandaged and she had severe bruises on her hands, mainly her knuckles.

* * *

><p>"You've been asleep for hours! I even filled out some of your paperwork I got so bored!" Tukiko whined.<p>

"You're a bitch you know that?" Kira teased. He looked down to see he had bandages strapped to his torso and his right arm ached with a fury.

"How so?" Tukiko acted offended, pouting her lips.

"You punch hard!" Kira laughed, sitting up in his bed.

"No, you're just a pussy!" Tukiko prodded his cheek.

"Shut up! I almost had you!" He whined, crossing his arms like a child.

"Yeah, because you so totally thought that by making my fists heavier I would be incapable of fighting." She tutted, "Baka, you should know better than that!" She jeered.

"Lalala! Tukiko's nasty words don't affect me!" Kira shouted, plugging his ears with his fingers.

"Baka baka baka baka baka!" Tukiko repeated over and over, until a knock at the door made her turn, her face was still smug until she caught sight of who was in the doorway.

"Muguruma-Taichou!" She gasped, shocked.

"Konnichiwa Muguruma Tukiko." His gruff voice straining to be kind.

"Wh-Why are you here, no disrespect of course!" Tukiko added hastily.

"I need to talk to you." His mussed up hair was the exact same shade as hers. His gold piercings were the same colour as her beads.

"Hai, Taichou!" She bowed and turned to Kira, "I'll be back later, don't go hurting yourself."

"Yes ma'am!" Kira mock saluted and Tukiko shook her head.

_Be careful. _Kuro cautioned from Kira's bedpost.

_Don't worry about me. _Tukiko replied confidently.

Muguruma Kensei strode quickly out of the barracks and Tukiko only just had time to grab her katana and knife. She trotted to keep up with his long strides. Soon they were at the Western gate, Tukiko slightly out of breath.

"Jidanbo! Muguruma Kensei, kyuubantai Taichou with newly appointed third seat Muguruma Tukiko of division three!" Kensei's voice was low yet it echoed around the courtyard.

"Hai Taichou!" Jidanbo called from the other side.

The gate lifted after a few seconds.

"Come." Kensei spat dryly.

"Hai Taichou..." Tukiko muttered sarcastically.

Kensei chose to ignore this, he kept ploughing forward, they travelled into the depths of Western Rukongai.

"Muguruma-Taichou, where are we going?" Tukiko was tired, she hadn't fully recovered from her fight with Kira and they had been practically jogging for the past hour.

"You'll see, we're almost there." He responded, sounding irritated.

This made Tukiko nervous. She recognised these streets. They were too familiar. Kensei halted in the middle of a street and turned to look at her.

"No." Tukiko halted as she saw an all too familiar alleyway to her right.

"Look to your left." Kensei demanded.

"I said no." Tukiko squeezed her eyes tight.

"Hey, calm down, just look." Kensei's voice had changed dramatically, it was soft and comforting.

"I don't want to, I know what you're trying to show me. But why?" Tukiko felt a single tear slide down her face as she remembered the vacant look in her mother's eyes.

"You need to face it. I need you to talk to me about it." Kensei took her chin and raised it, her eyes met his.

"Otto-san?" Tukiko's voice was meek.

"Yes, I am your father Tukiko." Kensei's brown eyes were pools of pride.

"Otto-san!" She cried, flinging herself into his embrace.

"I'm sorry I never told you, that I was never truly your father but I had good reason." Kensei rested his chin on her head.

"Please explain?" Tukiko hugged him tight.

"Look at the house first, please." Kensei pulled away from her and smiled.

"Ok." Tukiko nodded, she turned to see her childhood home. The house was a shambles, the door had long fallen off it's hinges, the glass had shattered and littered the small patch of weeds that was once a small garden.

"Kami..." Tukiko whispered, she remembered that night too well. IT came flooding back, the large man with her mother, the first time her hollow had seized control. It sickened her. She turned to look back at her father. She turned and Kensei was gone.

"Muguruma-Taichou?" She called out, no reply.

"Muguruma-Tai-" Something blunt hit the back of her head and inky blackness consumed her. She could faintly hear talking.

"It's taken fourteen years but we got her. The perfect leverage..." A male voice hissed.

"Yeah, I hope she's fun to play with." A harsh female voice crooned.

"We'll have to wait and see..." The male voice gleefully clapped his hands. Tukiko began to fade into the abyss.

_No...Hisagi-san..._

* * *

><p><em>A.N – Oooooh plot twisty~ Will try and update asap as always please review! Hope you're enjoying it n.n Peace out ~^.^~<em>

- Esuta.


	6. Shadows

**I do not own any characters or bleach affiliates, I only "own" Kuro the hell butterfly and my OC Muguruma Tukiko the Shinigami.**

**Tite Kubo owns bleach, the characters and the world of.**

**Rated M for: strong language, violence, hints of homosexuality, sex references, innuendos and nudity. - Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Shadows<strong>

"Hisagi-san!" Kira had burst into Urahara Shōten with a vivid look of despair on his pale face.

"Kira-chan?" Hisagi spluttered, dark eyes wide, noodles dangling form his mouth.

"Tukiko, she's been taken." Kira's icy eyes were pain stricken.

"Who?" Hisagi had put his noodles down, swallowing his mouthful quickly.

"Tukiko, she was promoted to third seat after my duel-" Kira began to explain.

"She's third seat- Never mind that who took her I meant!" Hisagi was remaining composed. Keeping his thoughts rational.

"We don't know, the abductor was able to use a technique similar to complete hypnosis, he was able to project the image of Muguruma-Taichou into her head." Kira's voice streaked with worry.

"How do we know?" Hisagi asked calmly.

"Jidanbo informed Soutaichou when they passed through the gate, as usual and we realised Muguruma-Taichou had been in the human world for the past two to three days." Kira finished quietly, aware of Urahara Kisuke listening intently from the next room.

"That's nonsense, I talked to him not two days ago..." Hisagi froze. Muguruma-Taichou had been acting strange lately. "Shit." Hisagi wheezed.

"Exactly." Kira confirmed gravely.

"Come with me, we're going to see the Visoreds." Hisagi muttered as he strode past Kira, passing out of his Gigai after swallowing his mod soul pill.

"Yeah." Kira nodded, taking his pill and following Hisagi into the night.

* * *

><p>"She won't know what hit her!" A gruff male voice echoed from somewhere in the darkness.<p>

"Kensei will be devastated don't you agree?" The slithering female voice replied with vigour.

Tukiko was hunched in a chair, three bands sekiseki stone encircled both her wrists. She was slowly coming around, she attempted to straighten herself on the chair she was bound to before pain shot through her body. A suppressed cry leapt from her dry lips.

"Good morning, hime-sama!" The male voice squealed with excitement.

"Cool it!" The female barked.

Tukiko opened her eyes, nothing. She tried to open her eyes again to find that they were already open.

"My eyes? What have you done to my eyes?" Tukiko's voice was far quieter than she had intended.

"Your pretty little eyes?" The woman crooned in Tukiko's ear. "You'll see...or not..." She cackled madly.

Tukiko flinched, she hadn't heard the woman approach. "Get away from me!" Tukiko whimpered.

"Darling! Calm down!" The man had settled behind her, whispering in Tukiko's other ear. "We won't hurt you too much, I promise." His voice was sincere, calming. Tukiko began to calm slightly believing the man's calm voice. A spasm of pain twinged at the back of Tukiko's head. Her thoughts throbbed, she began to forget, everything.

"Yes, you're home now sweetie." The woman's voice was kinder now, comforting.

"Home?" Tukiko ventured.

"Yes, now sleep, your father and I will fix you up well." Tukiko felt warm inside. Her mother's voice was just as she had remembered.

"Thank you..." Tukiko muttered before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Kensei lay, arms crossed behind his head, under a towering sakura tree. The blossoms were in full bloom, casting a pink glow onto Mashiro Kuna's pale face as the sunlight streamed through them. Mashiro was curled up next to Kensei, her head rested on his chest.<p>

"It's been a while hasn't it Kensei?" Mashiro's childish voice chimed.

"Yeah..." He was relaxed, Mashiro was the one reason he was still sane, though he would never admit it out loud.

"Why did you invite me here Kensei?" Mashiro rolled her hazel eyes around to look up at Kensei.

"I needed to talk to you." Kensei cracked his eyes open a fraction. Mashiro was as beautiful as ever, her hair fell perfectly across her face. Kensei found himself wanting to touch it.

"About what Kensei-yarou!" Mashiro teased. Her hazel eyes sparkled playfully.

Kensei's temper spiked, "Shut up." Kensei grumbled.

"Aw, Kensei, you know I was teasing." She nudged his side, causing him to flinch.

"Kya! Don't do that!" Kensei fumed, glaring at her with flaming eyes.

"Kensei is a baka baka baka!" Mashiro laughed hysterically.

"Shut up." Kensei growled.

"Oh Kensei is mad mad mad!" Mashiro crooned.

"Whatever." Kensei sighed and closed his eyes again, calming himself. It took great self restraint not to kill Mashiro at times.

"Oh Kensei you're no fun!" Mashiro pouted, she sat up and turned away from Kensei sulking.

"Hey Mashiro..." Kensei frowned, reaching out to touch Mashiro's shoulder.

"Na-?" Mashiro whirled around to look at Kensei. "Perv!" Mashiro screamed as Kensei's hand landed on her breast.

"I-I-!" Kensei flushed.

"Pervy Kensei!" Mashiro squealed and slapped Kensei clean across the face, chiming, "Mashiro Super Slap!"

"ITAI!" Kensei roared as a glowing red hand print appeared on his cheek.

"Serves you right." Mashiro puffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh you're going to pay for that!" Kensei snarled playfully, pouncing on top of the slight woman.

"Nyan! Kensei is a real perv!" Mashiro squealed in joy as Kensei tickled her.

"Perv? Really?" Kensei laughed, squeezing her sides with increased vigour.

"Yeah!" Mashiro squeaked, unable to say anything more.

"We'll see." Kensei smiled affectionately.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mashiro's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You'll see..." Kensei's thoughts were whirling around his mind crazily.

_You need to tell her about Tukiko. _His reason warned him.

Kensei dipped his head, his lips coming within millimetres of Mashiro's smooth face.

"Kensei, we agreed the last time..." Mashiro sighed, "This can't happen." Mashiro protested weakly.

"I know, but don't you miss it?" Kensei's voice was filled with longing, a rare occurrence.

"I do, but we can't Kensei, it's too complicated, too dangerous." Her voice was weaker again, she was trying hard to resist him. She loved Kensei far more than he knew and she needed him.

"We can't?" Kensei's eyes were smouldering, full of suppressed desire.

"We-" Kensei kissed her, softly, cutting off whatever she was going to say. Their kiss lasted a few seconds, Kensei didn't want to push the moment, he just wanted to touch her lips one last time.

"Thank you." Kensei smiled, sincerely.

"Why?" Mashiro's hazel eyes sparkled strangely.

"Because you let me do that, you could've stopped me but you didn't, thank you." Kensei's voice was levelling out, regaining his usual emotionless tone.

"No problem," Mashiro paused, "Kensei?" Mashiro looked up into his pale brown eyes.

"Yes?" Kensei stared back intently.

"Did you come to see me to talk about Tukiko?" Her voice was cold.

"I did." Kensei grimaced.

"I should've guessed..." Mashiro sighed, gathering herself as she stood, staring out across the park.

"We need to help her." Kensei stood, wrapping his arms around her small waist as he stood to join her.

"We do." Mashiro agreed, placing her delicate hands over Kensei's strong ones, feeling happy again for the first time in twenty years.

* * *

><p>"Anything?" Kira spoke into the small microphone attached to his ear.<p>

"Sorry to report no, Kira-Fukutaichou." A shinigami from the Technological Development Department replied shortly.

"Fine, contact me when you do." Kira removed the earpiece, disliking the way it pinched his ear.

Kira was balancing on a lamppost. His cool eyes scanning the abandoned warehouse in front of him, the Visored's base of operations. Hisagi had entered over an hour ago.

"_I'm going to find Kensei, tell him the situation and we'll be off okay?" Hisagi had vanished before Kira could respond._

"_Ass..." Kira grumbled._

"_I heard that!" Hisagi called before disappearing through the large steel doors._

"Where are you Hisagi-san?" Kira sighed, he was becoming increasingly worried about Tukiko, she may have explosive power but if her captors could use hypnosis similar to Aizen's then she stood no chance.

"Boo!" Hisagi jumped on Kira from behind.

"Bakayarou!" Kira screamed, swaying dangerously on the lamppost. Hisagi deftly back flipped and landed on the Warehouse behind Kira's lamppost.

"Lighten up!" Hisagi's smile faded quickly, refocussing on the matter at hand.

"Kira-chan, Kensei will be departing for Seireitei the day after tomorrow, he's advised me not to broadcast it as it looks like these people want him to go after Tukiko."

"I don't like it...who would want to harm Tukiko?" Kira was feeling severely low. He couldn't bear not knowing if she was safe.

"Izuru-san, do you like Tukiko?" Hisagi asked calmly. Hisagi didn't want to intrude on a bond as strong at theirs.

"Of course I do she's my best friend..." Kira trailed off.

"You know that's not how I meant." Hisagi sighed quietly.

"Hisagi, you know I don't, Hinamori and I are doing well." Kira smiled feebly.

"Okay..." Hisagi rolled his eyes, unconvinced.

"Really though, I only see Tukiko as a sister these days, Hinamori finally agreed on a date." Kira's expression brightened slightly. "

"Oh," Was all Hisagi could respond.

"Yeah..." Kira's voice was distant, "I used to, when Hinamori and I broke up...but we're getting back together so I haven't even thought about Tukiko that way for a long time..." Kira sighed inwardly.

"Well come on, we've got to report back to Soutaichou." Hisagi smiled, trying to lighten Kira's mood again.

"Hai..." Kira answered vacantly. The two of them jumped to the street below and Kira got out his microphone. "Set up a Senkaimon...please." Kira added politely.

"Hai Kira-Fukutaichou!" The bored voice responded in a clipped tone.

The usual rice paper screen doors unfurled before them.

"Lets go." Hisagi smiled as two hell butterfly passed through to join them.

_Hisagi-Fukutaichou, Kira-Fukutaichou, shall we proceed? _The lead hell butterfly asked, fluttering next to Hisagi's shoulder.

Hisagi and Kira nodded in unison and began to run through the shining portal.

_I just hope Muguruma-Taichou doesn't have to get involved. _Hisagi thought, his heart racing.

* * *

><p>"Tukiko! Come inside!" Her mother called, "It's getting dark!"<p>

"Hai, Okasan!" Tukiko called happily from the wide garden outside their large house, Tukiko had Silver hair that hung to her waist, a single braid adorned with flowers and silk ribbons hung to her shoulder, the same colour as the rest of her hair. Her wide, childish eyes were a rich chocolate colour, she was a happy six year old. Tukiko was playing with her new puppy, Gin. Gin was a husky, one eye was blue the other was brown, his fur was a lovely silvery white, similar to her hair colour. Tukiko loved the little dog with all her heart. Her mother had given Gin to her this morning, he had a red ribbon tied in a bow behind his head. His eyes sparkled and Tukiko found an instant connection.

Tukiko picked Kuro up and stood, she turned and was about to walk into the house when she felt an ominous presence flutter behind her.

"Hello little lady..." An all to familiar voice drawled from a large peach tree close to where the young girl was standing.

Tukiko turned slowly, afraid of what she was going to see. A man was leaning against the tree, his face was shadowed but Tukiko could see shinigami shihakushō and a captain haori.

"Who are you?" Her voice was firm, she didn't like being spied on, her fear was subsiding slightly.

"A friend of your father's..."His voice was gruff, again all too familiar.

"Too bad," Tukiko huffed, "Father isn't home, he's out helping people." Tukiko turned her back and began to walk away, into the house. "You should leave now, or the guards will rip you to shreds, shinigami or not." Tukiko mocked, feeling brave.

"Is that so?" The gruff voice whispered gently, he had shunpo'd behind her and grabbed her by the mouth and by her waist.

Tukiko tried to scream, dropping Gin she thrashed around.

"Don't struggle, keep quiet." The voice was full of perverted excitement.

Tears began to fall from Tukiko's wide eyes. The man smelled of expensive spices, pine needles and an underlying scent of sweetness. Tukiko stopped struggling.

_He doesn't smell like a bad guy... _Tukiko thought absently, her mind becoming foggy.

"Good girl." The man's gruff voice was pleased.

"Tukiko come on, why haven't you come in...yet..." Tukiko's mother froze in the doorway.

"Not you..." She gasped, dropping the bowl she had been drying.

"Yes, me..." The man snarled, his voice was too familiar.

"Put her down, she's not who you want." Tukiko's mother was pleading, her green eyes wavered with despair.

_Green eyes? _Tukiko paused to question. Her mother didn't have green eyes did she?

"Tukiko honey?" She snapped her eyes up to focus again on her mother's brown eyes.

_Brown eyes. _Tukiko forgot why she had thought green eyes. Odd.

_Tukiko...TUKIKO! _A voice resounded in the back of her mind.

_Kuro...? _Tukiko recognised the _voice _in her head.

Pain rocketed through Tukiko's body and she looked down to see a knife protruding from her chest.

_Kuro... _Tukiko thought, _I remember..._

Inky blackness folded around Tukiko, a single voice taunted her in the darkness.

"I have consumed you..." The metallic mocking of her inner hollow was ecstatic.

* * *

><p>Kuran Hitomi sat facing Tukiko, Hitomi knew hollowfication wasn't far away. The girl's reiatsu had spiked rapidly over the past hour. She looked over to her counterpart. Kuran Keita, a small, repugnant man that she was disgusted to be related to, however his hypnosis abilities came in handy. He had slicked back, mouse blond hair, his dull grey eyes opaque with concentration. Her younger brother was an absolute pig. He was only helping her because they had a common goal, revenge.<p>

Muguruma Kensei had killed their parents, true they were criminals and dabbled in organized crime, the usual prostitution, drug and alcohol rackets but they loved their children dearly.

Muguruma Kensei was supposed to pay for that, he was supposed to lose his daughter and his wife. It didn't go to plan, by the time the children had decided what to do Muguruma had implanted false memories of Tukiko being the result of a drunken one night stand. Muguruma had little family so it was easy to edit the memories of who knew, Tukiko's mother had no family to speak of so there was no problem there.

The eldest Kuran sibling had gone to _repay_ the favour, he was told to just kill the girl and her mother and string up their bodies. He had his own plans, which lead to his ill fate. What the siblings didn't know was that Tukiko's "mother" was not in fact her real mother but a woman who was trusted to keep Tukiko safe, she had been fooled into thinking that Tukiko was her daughter but it was all lies, a cover story to protect the ones Kensei held dear. Who was Kensei's lover they did not know. That is why they were doing this now. Kensei was yet to lose a single loved one. Now he would have to kill his daughter by his own hands. The idea itself spread a sick smile across the woman's pale face.

"Hitomi, strengthen the liquid seki seki concentration in the walls, this is bound to get heavy." Keita cautioned his sister.

"Hai, Nii-chan." Hitomi sighed, she stood and walked over to the control panel and typed in the pass code, a green light flickered and options appeared on-screen. Hitomi chose 95% concentration.

Groaning noises issued from the walls as the liquid seki became thicker, more viscous. This caused initial strain on the specialist piping.

"Get ready." Keita broke out in deep sweat, trying to control the outburst of reiatsu.

Tukiko's body began to shake violently as if she were having a seizure. The seki seki stone shattered around her wrists and her suppressor on her braid shattered. A flash of energy exploded outwards from Tukiko's slight frame, followed by a guttural scream of joy.

"Finally!" Tukiko's inner hollow roared triumphantly. "I can rule this world!" maddened cackling erupted from the hollow.

As the dust cleared Hitomi saw Keita sprawled on the floor, his head twisted too far round and his arms and legs bent in awkward positions. He was surely dead.

Hitomi smiled grimly at this, he had played his part, he had no use now anyway.

"Woman." The hollow directed the word at Hitomi with venom. "Why is it that I am blinded?" The hollow's tone was calm, hiding an underlying edge of rage.

"The man dead on the floor blinded Tukiko to make her vulnerable to our manipulation." She paused, bowing to the hollow. "We did it for-" A blast of cero shot from the hollow's mouth, obliterating the shinigami in front of her.

"You talked too much." The hollow commented blankly.

Tukiko' hollowfied form was that of a lion, her mask was _Anbu_ in style with red and blue stripes lining her black sclera. A wild mane of silver fur jettisoned from behind the mask. The mouth was bared in a feral grin with fangs jutting out prominently. Her hands had become large paws with deadly sharp claws, the same to her feet. A silver tail flicked impatiently along the basement floor. Her hollow hole was where her tattoo usually was, just below her breasts. Her forearms and calves were covered in the same hollow material as her mask, jagged spikes ran downwards along these.

The rest of her body was covered in rippling silver fur, save her chest which was covered in black fur with a patch of white fur in the style of a lotus across her breasts.

"Watch out Seireitei, Tukishiro is coming for you..." The hollow cackled before blasting a cero through the building and launching herself out into the bamboo forests of Rukongai.

* * *

><p>"Kyoraku-Taichou!" Nanao's head snapped up from her paperwork and they looked at each other knowingly.<p>

"Hai." Shunsui nodded and they both shunpo'd out of the office and headed out into the Southern edge of Seireitei.

"This is Fukutaichou Nanao Ise, requesting a contact link with Kyuubantai Taichou Muguruma Kensei, if he is still on deployment in the human world then get him to contact me from there. Now." Nanao's voice was full of authority, not even Soutaichou would have denied her at that point.

"This is why I love you Nanao-chan..." Shunsui smiled and shook his head amusedly.

"This is no time to joke, Kyoraku-Taichou." Her voice was stern, she was severely concerned for Tukiko-sama.

"Sorry, I couldn't stop myself." Shunsui smiled again.

"There." Nanao pointed to a dense forest of bamboo. Many red cero were being fired off.

"Hai." Shunsui nodded, shunpo-ing down to the forest floor.

"Taichou!" Nanao screamed, her pain sending lightning bolts up Shunsui's spine.

"Damn it." Shunsui cursed, closing his eyes, listening.

A large purple cero surged towards him, Shunsui sliced with both his katana and his wakizashi, only just deflecting the blow, earning his hat to crumble to ashes on his head.

"You stopped my Cero. Impressive Kyoraku-Taichou." The hollow's metallic voice mocked from somewhere amongst the sea of trees.

"Yeah, well I fought the _Primera Espada_ and encountered his cero metorajetta. I can handle a normal cero." Shunsui kept his voice calm but inside he began to doubt if he could subdue her.

"Pfft. Espada are _nothing _compared to the spawn of two Visoreds." The hollow laughed insanely.

"So Mashiro was her mother..." Shunsui commented almost passingly.

"Yeah, Mashiro's speed, Kensei's strength, two huge reiatsu's combining into one child, I was biding my time to break the girl." The hollow hissed triumphantly.

"Why now?" Shunsui asked cautiously, slowly trying to determine the hollow's location.

"I had some help, people who bore a grudge with Kensei, or should I say Otto-san!" The hollow let out another shrieking laugh before continuing, "They wanted to use me, Tukiko and I are truly blind now, they took our sight. That I could not forgive them for." The hollow howled with rage, swooping down upon Shunsui like a ninja from the shadows. Shunsui was barely able to parry the attack, the hollow's back legs landed, claws extended onto Shunsui's crossed blades.

"Tukiko..." Shunsui's grey eyes were filled with pity.

"Tukiko is dead. Don't pity me you bastard, I am Tukishiro!" She exploded, a ball of purple cero forming from the mouth of her mask.

"Crap." Shunsui sighed. The Cero hit him dead on, blasting him into the ground. Bamboo shoots within a 10 metre radius flew into the air, uprooted by the power of the blast. Shunsui stood with a smirk on his face at the bottom of the crater. Tukishiro was floating in mid air.

"I can see your reiatsu, I can hear your breathing, I can smell the sweat evaporating from your skin. I may be blind but I can see." Tukishiro hissed. She pounced down onto Shunsui, cero after cero being fired at the man until she collided with something, something extremely sharp.

"Nani?" The metallic voice wavered, Tukishiro couldn't see what had sliced into her stomach.

"Tukiko..." Kensei Muguruma's voice was filled with hurt.

"Bastard!" She wailed, her reiatsu exploded all around her, sending Kensei plummeting towards the crater below. "Bastard!" The metallic voice roared, her abdomen healed instantly and she wailed,

"Bankai!" A blinding purple light engulfed her form, no longer was she in full hollow form, the mask remained and her hair was a shaggy mane that extended to the small of her back. She was topless bar a thin strip of cloth that circled her breasts, she was no longer covered in fur. What appeared to be the bottom half of a karategi adorned her legs. Two humongous blades rested in either hand, the left one resembled a black tongue of flame the right a white tongue of flame. White bands crossed and interlocked over her left arm and black, separate bands circled her right.

"Prepare to die, Otto-san." her snarl was that of pleasure as she struck down on Kensei.

"Bankai!" Kensei roared, his knife now a pair of knuckle blades, the scale like armour flowing along his arms and flaring out behind him. Wind whipped around Kensei, throwing Tukishiro off course slightly.

"Bakayarou!" Tukishiro cursed, without her sight she was easily disorientated.

"Tukiko, if you can hear me I love you." Kensei whispered, somehow he had silently shunpo'd behind Tukishiro.

"Teme!" Tukishiro roared in agony as she felt Kensei ram his fist blades into her back, puncturing her lungs and damaging many other internal organs. Tukishiro arched in pain for a few seconds, opening and closing her mouth a few times. Finally a gasp dropped from her lips and she fell limp against her father, the mask cracked, shattering to reveal three open wounds that sliced from her right temple to her left. Dried blood framed her crimson eyes, blurring the sad image slightly.

"Otto-san..." Tukiko smiled, blood dripping from her mouth onto his forearms. "Arigatou..." She uttered as her blinded crimson eyes lost their light.

Kensei howled and held his daughter against him. Crying out, pleading that she would come back.

_Tukiko!_ Kuro's small voice exploded against her consciousness before she faded away.

_Arigatou Kuro-sa...ma..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N – Hope you enjoyed :3 review~ :3<em>**


	7. Blinded

**I do not own any characters or bleach affiliates, I only "own" Kuro the hell butterfly and my OC Muguruma Tukiko the Shinigami/Vizored.**

**Tite Kubo owns bleach, the characters and the world of.**

**Rated M for: strong language, violence, hints of homosexuality, sex references, innuendos and nudity. - Don't like don't read.**

* * *

><p><strong>Blinded.<strong>

_Tukiko sat with her knees hugged tightly against her chest, her chin resting on them delicately as her searching crimson eyes admired the sunset over Western Rukongai. The amber light cast a soft glow on the surroundings, making things seem much less depressing. Tukiko hadn't come into contact with anyone for at least four months, she was very alone._

_**Don't look so down eh? I'm here... **A metallic voice whispered._

"_Who's there?" Tukiko called out on the hilltop, nothing stirred._

_**It's me? Don't you recognize my voice? **The voice whispered again._

"_Stop messing with me!" Tukiko cried, "Leave me alone!" She clamped her hands on her ears, trying to block out the voice._

_**That won't do anything, I am inside of you... **The metallic voice screeched, laughing maniacally at the poor girl who rocked slowly, humming trying to ignore the voice. _

_**I'll leave now, but next time I won't be as kind hearted... **The voice melted away into the evening breeze._

"_Go away!" The girl cried, rocking herself slowly. Her head was swimming with feelings, thoughts, images that did not belong._

"_Tuki-chan!" Shunsui's singsong voice called out from the small hut behind Tukiko._

_Her long sliver hair whirled around her as she turned to look at the older man standing in the doorway ._

"_Hai Kyoraku-Taich-!" Shunsui's whining cut her off._

"_No Taichou! My Nanao-chan has got you into bad habits!" _

"_Gomene Shunsui!" Tukiko's mouth curved upwards into a slight smile._

"_See Nanao-chan even Tuki-chan will call me Shunsui!" Shunsui whined at his lover and Tukiko made her way into the bright hut._

"_Shut up, or do you want me to spit in your food?" Nanao warned, her eyes flashed menacingly._

"_I like your spit," Shunsui crooned._

"_Gross!" Nanao cried, hitting him with a frying pan as he leant to kiss her._

"_My gorgeous face Nanao-chan!" Shunsui whined with a blazing red face._

"_Serves you right!" Nanao giggled to herself. "Tukiko, food's up!" She turned from the side and placed the three bowls of tonkotsu ramen on the tables._

_Shunsui and Tukiko sat down together and smiled as Nanao joined them._

_A chorus of "Itadakimasu!" Chimed between the trio before they dug into their steaming bowls of noodles._

"_How have you been Tuki-chan?" Shunsui asked after slurping down some noodles goofily. This made the little twelve year old chuckle._

"_Fine, just been a little lonely, I've read all of the novels Nanao-chan gave me," She paused and turned to smile at the older woman who returned the smile with a full mouth, her cheeks bulging slightly._

"_I just don't seem to have anything to do these days." Tukiko sighed, placing her chopsticks across her bowl. _

"_Have you reconsidered our offer?" Shunsui smiled softly._

"_I have and I still don't want it." Tukiko answered sharply, "I don't want to be a shinigami."_

"_Tukiko..." Shunsui sighed, "It will help you with your reiatsu difficulties and you'll make friends." Shunsui pushed._

"_No." Tukiko snarled, unhappy with the old man. He knew she didn't want it, not after seeing that shinigami with her mother._

_**I'm still here. **The metallic screeching crowed._

_A shiver crawled along her spine at the sound of that voice._

"_I won't push you but there is something we have to tell you." Shunsui's voice had become grave._

_Tukiko looked up into his soft grey eyes. "Yes?" She could feel the difference in the atmosphere, he was serious._

"_It's about your father..." Shunsui trailed off, Nanao had also put her chopsticks down, her hands calmly folded in her lap. _

"_He was a shinigami," Nanao continued, "He fought for everyone else, a kind, compassionate man." Nanao smiled, she admired the man greatly._

"_He was a good man." Shunsui added, smiling._

"_What does this have to do with anything?" Tukiko snapped, she didn't care about her father, he had left, he had let her mother die, he had let her down._

"_He's a shinigami Taichou..." Shunsui growled, annoyed at the girl's stubborn attitude._

"_Oh..." Tukiko muttered, her interest peaking somehow._

"_Does that change your opinion of the man?" Nanao smiled kindly._

"_How could I go about meeting him?" Tukiko asked, formulating a plan slowly in her head._

"_Join the shinigami academy, join the Gotei 13 and go from there." Shunsui smiled, she had begun to consider the option, his heart was a little lighter._

"_Fine." The small girl sighed, "I'll do it." Her crimson eyes sparkled slightly._

"_Thank you, now would you like to know more about your father?" Shunsui asked kindly, clearing the table._

"_Sure..." Tukiko admitted slowly._

"_Well, his name is Muguruma Kensei and he is Kyuubantai Taichou." Nanao smiled._

"_Muguruma..." Tukiko breathed, "So I'm Muguruma Tukiko?" She smiled pleasantly at the name, it had a nice ring to it._

"_Yes and," Nanao paused and fished out a photograph from her bag, "This is what he looks like."_

_Nanao handed Tukiko the photo and the small girl's eyes opened wide._

_Muguruma Kensei was smiling brightly, teeth bared happily and creases formed at the corners of his eyes. His shihakushō hung loosely over his muscled frame. His spiked hair was identical in colour to her own, his light brown eyes were similar to how hers used to be. He was strong and muscular. He also had ear and eyebrow piercings which gave him an aggressive look._

"_What's the black mark here." Tukiko asked pointing to the point just below his muscled chest where the camera hadn't quite captured the tattoo. _

"_That's his tattoo," Nanao smiled, "It's the number rokujuukyuu, in numerical form." Nanao explained._

"_Why?" Tukiko was slightly confused by this._

"_Well in Kanji the character Mu, in Muguruma is the same as the character roku. As for the nine, he is kyuubantai Taichou." Nanao explained carefully._

"_Oh..." Tukiko sighed, that was cool._

"_Nanao-chan, you seem to know quite a lot about Muguruma-Taichou..." Shunsui glared at his lover in fake scorn._

"_Oh yes, we're having a secret affair honey." Nanao called sourly._

"_Nanao-chan's so mean!" Shunsui pouted and continued with the dishes._

"_I want to join the Gotei 13, for definite." Tukiko announced, the picture of her father clutched in her hands. "I will do it!" Her crimson eyes sparkled in the dusk._

_Tukiko heard a faint chuckling in the background of her thoughts._

_**I will conquer you. **Tukiko thought to the voice, **I won't allow you to control me.**_

* * *

><p>"Tukiko," A small voice filled her ears, "Tukiko!" This time it was louder.<p>

"Kira-kun?" Tukiko's soft voice called out.

"Tukiko!" Hisagi called, his voice flooding her ears like nectar.

"Hisagi-san..." A small smile curved on her sore lips.

"We're here too," Shunsui drawled. This spread the fragile smile further across her face.

"Guys..." Tukiko breathed, she sat up and opened her eyes. No change came across her vision. Her vacant eyes were wide open. "Guys?" Tukiko's voice pitched in panic. Her hands flew to her eyes, Tukiko felt bandages across her eyes and forehead. She ran her hands across the smooth bandages that covered her sore eyes in despair.

"Calm down..." Hisagi's cool voice soothed her, he touched her arm slowly. She flinched at this, the contact was sudden to her heightened senses.

"Why can't I see?" Her voice was weak and vulnerable, she balled her fists up and tried not to cry.

"They cut your eyes up bad, Unohana-san is trying her best," Shunsui's cool voice reassured her.

"My eyes..." Tukiko repeated, grief overwhelmed her as she realised that she may never see again. Tears leaked through the white bandages as Tukiko sobbed slowly. Everyone in the room felt for the poor young woman.

"Muguruma-sama?" A calm voice called from somewhere in the room.

"Y-Y-Yes." Tukiko fought back the tears this time.

"My name is Unohana Retsu, I am yonbantai Taichou." Unohana explained kindly, Tukiko realized she hadn't any reiatsu left, she couldn't even see the others in the room, she wondered who else was here.

"Kon...ichiwa?" Tukiko ended posing a question, she had no idea of time.

"You are correct, it is three fifteen in the afternoon." Unohana calmly informed the girl.

"Unohana-Taichou, not to be rude, but tell me, will you be able to make me see?" Tukiko's voice was desperate.

"I have tried my best, please do not build your hopes up too much." Unohana's words were honest but kind.

Tukiko simply nodded, not able to trust her voice.

"Okay everyone please leave, Isane-san you stay of course, I need your help with this." Unohana called to the people in the room, earning a few moans of protest but they were hushed quickly.

"I will see you later," Hisagi had approached Tukiko, "Take care." He whispered, kissing her cheek before he left.

"Bye..." Tukiko whispered as the door closed behind him.

"This will hurt, how much I am unsure but it could be a fair amount." Unohana admitted with her soft voice.

"Arigatou, Unohana-Taichou." Tukiko tried to force a smile.

"Lie back and try to relax." Unohana soothed her.

Tukiko lay back and prayed to whatever God there was, to please let her see again.

_Even if it is for only a day, just let me see the sunset... _Tukiko pleaded with whoever was listening.

_Tuki-chan, I'm always here, I love you. _Kuro's small consciousness brushed against hers and it immediately warmed her.

_I love you too..._ Kuro replied sadly, Tukiko felt a small flutter of wind before she felt his six small legs brush her nose._ Always here. _

Someone began to unravel the bandages around Tukiko's eyes, Kotetsu she guessed. Tukiko steadied her breath as she felt the warmth of the sun touch the area of skin that surrounded her eyes. Tukiko smiled sadly, at least she could feel the sun if she couldn't see it.

"Prepare yourself." Unohana told her softly. Tukiko braced herself.

The pain of Unohana's healing kido kicked in, pain flared in her eye sockets and it felt as if they were being burned from the very back of her eyes. Tukiko wanted to claw out her eyes to stop the pain. She grasped the bedsheets and gritted her teeth, this was going to last forever.

* * *

><p>Kira, Matsumoto and Hisagi sat around their usual table in the bar.<p>

"We've been here for nearly six hours, she's gotta have finished right?" Kira moaned, his frustration pouring out of him like a waterfall.

"Izuru..." Hisagi breathed in despair, "We'll be contacted when we can see her just be patient."

Kira let out a small sigh and nursed his cup of sake gently.

Matsumoto sat with them, she was not a close friend of Tukiko's but she adored Kira and Hisagi, she had to try and cheer them up.

"Why don't we take a trip to the human world, I know just the place." The blonde smiled brightly.

Hisagi and Kira looked up at Rangiku with dubious looks, they turned and faced each other, _Oh shit, _ plastered across both their faces.

Kira and Hisagi sat against the large tree in the middle of the Hiroshima peace garden.

"See.." Matsumoto sighed contently, "I'm not always the party animal." Rangiku closed her clear blue eyes.

"Yeah..." Kira sighed.

"Rangiku...?" Hisagi asked, his brow furrowed.

"Yeah Hisagi-san?" Rangiku cracked her eyes open slightly, looking up at the solemn man.

"How did you deal with losing Gin?" He ventured cautiously.

"I didn't." Rangiku answered flatly, "I still wake up in the middle of the night bawling my eyes out because I dreamt he was with me again." Her voice remained matter of fact, emotionless.

"I see..." Hisagi hadn't let go of Tōsen either. He couldn't forget how dear he was, how he taught Hisagi to fear.

"_Let me see your face..." _Tōsen's last words echoed around Hisagi's mind like a ghost.

_Kira-kun! Kira-kun! _Kuro fluttered over to the trio and flapped feverishly in front of them.

"Kuro-kun!" Kira chimed happily.

_They're removing Tukiko-sama's bandages!_

"Oh my God!" Kira roared in joy.

"What? What is it?" Hisagi jumped to his feet in excitement.

"Tukiko's bandages are coming off!" Kira squealed, he coughed at the high pitch in his voice.

"Why are we standing around?" Hisagi laughed, "Lets go!"

"You guys go, I'm going to stay here for a while longer, I'll join you later." Rangiku smiled sadly.

"Are you sure?" Kira asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I need to be alone..." Rangiku smiled as tears rolled down her cheek.

Kira gripped her shoulder tighter before letting go. Hisagi had already opened a Senkaimon a hell butterfly and Kuro flapped impatiently at the open mouth.

"Come back when you're ready Rangiku-san." Kira smiled sadly as he passed into the Senkaimon. Rangiku's howling began before they were totally out of earshot.

"I shouldn't have said anything..." Hisagi muttered feeling outrageously guilty.

"Well she's got to come to terms with it as well, just as I have." Kira responded flatly, "I can't help her, neither can you."

"I just hope she doesn't get too drunk." Hisagi sighed as they arrived in Seireitei.

* * *

><p>"Mashiro!" Kensei growled as he came and flopped on top of his lover.<p>

"Oh Kensei." Mashiro sighed dreamily, absently running her fingers around the 69 on his chest.

"It's been years, I had forgotten how good that felt." Kensei murmured as he nuzzled Mashiro's smooth neck.

"I really have missed you Kensei..." Mashiro hugged herself tightly around him, wrapping her legs around his waist and humming softly as Kensei nipped her neck and shoulders.

"I've missed you too, Mashiro." Kensei pulled his head back and smiled, his chocolate eyes filled with pride.

"Is pervy Kensei ready for another round?" Mashiro teased, rubbing on Kensei's limp form.

"Pervy Kensei is only a perv for you." Kensei growled before rolling onto his back and grabbing Mashiro's toned hips in his large hands.

"I love you Kensei." Mashiro sighed.

"I love you too." Kensei began to prepare his lover when a hell butterfly fluttered into the room.

_Gomenasai! Muguruma-Taichou your daughter is having her bandages removed, it is suggested that you are there when it happens. _The large butterfly fluttered out of the room hurredly, afraid of Muguruma's reaction to the intrusion.

"Lets go," Kensei lifted Mashiro off of him with ease and rolled onto his feet, he placed her down softly and donned his shihakushō, attaching his metallic belt and clipping his piercings back onto his ear and eyebrow. Mashiro donned her jumpsuit, scarf and goggles. She brushed her hair back into order and turned to her lover who was donning his Taichou haori.

"I miss being your Fukutaichou..." Mashiro sighed.

"I don't!" Kensei winked.

"Mashiro super-!" Kensei shunpo'd out of the room and onto the rooftops of Seireitei. "Teme..." Mashiro laughed to herself and followed him, catching up quickly.

"Lets be nice around our daughter." Kensei smiled at the thought.

"Our daughter..." Mashiro breathed. A knot of apprehension formed in her chest.

* * *

><p>Shunsui and Nanao lay under their favourite sakura tree in Shunsui's garden. Their fingers intertwined as they lay on their sides, facing each other in complete silence.<p>

"Shall we go to Tukiko?" Nanao squeezed Shunsui's hand slightly.

"We shall." Shunsui smiled and kissed his Nanao-chan on the nose before replacing his hat and adjusting the floral kimono that draped over his large shoulders.

Nanao stood with her Taichou and released her hand from his. Shunsui looked at her questioningly.

"We're going back into the public eye, rumours should remain so." She stated formally, Shunsui shook his head and began to walk out of the garden, Nanao trotting up behind him. The message reached them as they reached the fourth division so they hurried in, Tukiko was sat upright, bandages covering most of her small frame, her silver hair was a tousled mess, her indigo braid was intact and hung through the bandages that wrapped Tukiko's eyes and cheeks. Unohana and Kotetsu were sat in the corner of the room together and rose as they noticed the pair walk in.

"Nice to see you Kyoraku-Taichou, Ise-sama." Unohana greeted them in her always soft voice.

"Nice to see you too Unohana-san, Kotetsu-san." Shunsui nodded towards them as he drew up close to the young woman.

"How're you feeling Tuki-chan?" Shunsui asked softly, his voice quiet as not to spook the girl.

"Like a thousand tiny spiders have scratched my eyes out." Tukiko laughed nervously, her hands fiddled with the sheets that covered her small form.

"That good eh?" Shunsui smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for coming Shunsui." Tukiko forgot all honorific suffixes and titles, she just didn't care right now.

"Anything for my Tuki-chan." Shunsui smoothed her shoulder affectionately.

Hisagi and Kira burst in at that second, panting like haggard dogs.

"Tuki-chan!" Kira cried as he hurtled into the room, his blue eyes wide with joy.

"Muguruma-sama!" Hisagi called as he followed his friend into the small room.

"Minna!" Tukiko called, unaware of where they stood, "Thank you!" Her small voice was hoarse with emotion.

"Don't forget us." Kensei chuckled as he strolled into the room with Mashiro and Ōtoribashi in tow.

"Yeah, what kind of a Taichou would I be if I wasn't here?" Rose commented with an edge of amusement in his voice.

"What Kind of a mother would I be if I wasn't here?" Mashiro laughed, her voice was sweet, it had a nice chime to it as if she was a children's singer.

"Tukiko-sama, we're going to remove the badges now, please don't get too excited." Unohana warned.

"I promise Unohana-Taichou." Tukiko began to fiddle with her braid.

"Tukiko-sama you'll have to let go of your braid." Unohana laughed as Tukiko realised what she was doing and began to fiddle with the bed sheets instead.

The bandages fell away slowly, one fold at a time. With every layer Tukiko felt like it became brighter until the final layer, Tukiko could see light, she could see it! The final bandage fell away and Tukiko shut her eyes instinctively, the light was far too harsh.

"Tukiko-sama we've shut the blinds, you can open your eyes again." Unohana's smooth voice informed her.

Tukiko opened her eyes to see everyone's faces, Kira was full of pride, as was Shunsui and Nanao. Kensei and Mashiro's faces were filled with pride, happiness and in Mashiro's case intrigue. Ōtoribashi-Taichou stood with a contented look on his face. Hisagi's eyes were full of relief, joy, admiration and something Tukiko couldn't quite narrow down.

"Now before you look at your face again you must know that your eyes underwent serious strain." Unohana explained lightly. This immediately sent panic racing through Tukiko's mind.

_Drama Queen! _Kuro teased as he landed on her braid, _It doesn't look bad, don't worry so much._

"I'd like to see them." Tukiko dared to speak, her voice remaining surprisingly level.

"Okay." Unohana walked into the adjoining bathroom and pulled out a hand mirror, she brought it over to Tukiko and held it up for her to see.

Her left pupil was the same amethyst as her hollow's and her sclera were a pure white, her right however made her gasp when Unohana moved the mirror so she could see. Her sclera was pitch black and her pupils were her usual crimson red. The three jagged scars that ran from temple to temple were a deep black and were smooth to the touch almost as if they were tattoos.

"Thank you for restoring my sight..." Tukiko breathed, trying to sound happy but her despair leaked though. Yes it was superficial but she couldn't help feel like a freak. Her distorted eye was the one that was not covered by her fringe either. She thought she was hideous.

"The scarring is as healed as kido could make it, they will reduce over time," Unohana paused and smiled sweetly at the young woman, "Your eyes will stay as they are but do not despair, they are not unsightly." Unohana smiled again, "You are still a very attractive young woman." Unohana turned to everyone and told them to leave.

"Hisagi-san!" Tukiko called and he turned to face her, "Stay a while longer?" Her voice was fragile, Hisagi couldn't say no to that.

"Sure." He smiled and pulled up a chair next to her bed.

"I really am happy I can see again." Tukiko admitted when the door closed behind them, just leaving Hisagi in the room with her. Kuro obviously had stayed, he rested on the rim of her glass of water.

"I am too, I think your eyes look nice, honest." Hisagi smiled softly, pity filling his mind.

"Arigatou." Tukiko smiled, she reached up and touched Hisagi's scars, she ran her fingertips from his chin to his hairline. Hisagi reached out and traced hers, starting at her right temple, running along the zigzags with his deft fingers.

"Was it hard getting used to your scars?" Tukiko asked, not taking her fingertips from his face.

"Yes, but I had friends to help me through it, like you will have friends to help you through it." Hisagi smiled, cupping her cheek affectionately.

"Hisagi-san?" Tukiko asked, retracing her fingers over the scars, causing Hisagi to blink.

"Yes?" His voice was an undertone, slow and quiet.

"Do you want to see my tattoo?" Tukiko pulled at the white kimono that she was wearing.

"Another time." Hisagi smiled innocently. "You need your rest now." He caressed her face once and stood to leave.

"Where are you going?" Tukiko whined.

"To let you rest," Hisagi grinned, "I'll be back later and we can finish what we started the other day." Hisagi winked and exited the room.

"Teme..." Tukiko muttered, pouting.

"I heard that!" Hisagi called from the hall and Tukiko blushed furiously.

_You really like him don't you? _Kuro chimed in her head.

_I do, I really do. _Tukiko sighed.

_Mission complete then eh? _Kuro settled on her nose and tickled her with his antennae.

_Mission complete. _Tukiko smiled as she slipped into a meditative state.

"Shishi Ryū Ren?" Tukiko called out across the moonlit savannah.

"I am here." His voice was the usual deep rumbling.

Tukiko turned around, "I'm so glad-" She froze and stared at the topless man in front of her. He had a flowing golden mane of hair that ended at the small of his back, his eyes were a deep amethyst. His skin was a golden bronze and the bottom half of a karate gi adorned his long legs.

"Shishi Ryū Ren?" Tukiko stuttered.

"Yes child, your release of bankai has transformed me." His smile was wide.

"Bankai?" Tukiko's eyes widened. "When did I?"

"Tukishiro must've released it, I have been waiting for you to try it to be honest with you." Shishi Ryū Ren's face was troubled.

"I was afraid of the reaction from the Gotei 13, I don't want to be a captain yet, it's not my time." Tukiko admitted quietly.

"Then we shall perfect it so you can strike down whoever stands in your way when the time comes." Shishi Ryū Ren's bankai form appeared in Shishi Ryū Ren's hands and the bands wrapped around his arms, "My form now is Megasameru Shishi Ryū Ren, come at me!" He launched himself at her and began a brutal assault.

"Lets do this, together!" Tukiko roared, summoning her bankai and launching herself into the air, colliding with Megasameru Shishi Ryū Ren, sending shock waves echoing out into the savannah.

_Three Months Later._

"Tukiko!" Hisagi called after her, she smiled at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him, he was the same as ever, glorious dark hair, kind dark eyes, handsome.

"Hisagi-Fukutaichou!" She called back, waving with her free hand, the other held a book.

"Please, it's Saturday evening, why do you have a book?" True enough it was Saturday night and Tukiko was making her way back to her room in the seated officer's quarters, she was now the third seat and loved it. She had cut her fringe into a full one, revealing both her eyes and her scars, she was no longer self-conscious about her battle scars, she was proud of them.

"I'm going to bed, I'm tired." Tukiko sighed, work and training had consumed her life, even Kuro didn't see her that often these days.

"You're such a drag these days." Hisagi moaned.

"I know." Tukiko admitted solemnly.

"Hey, I didn't mean to be harsh it's just, we've been a couple now for two months and I never see you..." Hisagi sighed.

"How about you come up to my room, we can talk there." She grabbed his hand with hers and dragged him towards her dorm.

"Is this allowed?" Hisagi snickered as they sneaked into the female quarters.

"Nope, but what's life without risk eh?" Tukiko countered smoothly.

"True." Hisagi bobbed his head in agreement.

"Come on." Tukiko pulled him into her spacious room.

A double bed was situated just in front of the entrance and three fitted wardrobes lined the wall to the left, a large mirror rested on an easel next to her bed and a desk with mounted bookshelves sat in the bottom left corner of the room. Tukiko saw Kuro flutter out of the open window to the right, giving them space.

Tukiko jumped onto her bed and smiled sweetly, "How about you check out my tattoo now?" Tukiko asked teasingly.

"Sure thing!" Hisagi chuckled, he pounced on top of Tukiko and kissed her passionately, their tongues intertwined gently, exploring each others mouths for the first time. Tukiko moaned softly and Hisagi responded by ripping open her shihakushō, revealing an inky black tattoo resting below her fairly sized breasts.

"Interesting..." Hisagi muttered, tracing the lines of the tattoo with his tongue, "Shouldn't it be 63?" He teased.

"Ah but I'm not sanbantai Taichou am I?" Tukiko laughed as she looked down at the solid lines of the number 69 tattooed on her chest.

"Enough of my tattoo, are we continuing?" Tukiko asked with a wink. Hisagi responded by crashing his mouth against hers and pinning her to the cotton sheets.

End.

* * *

><p>A.N – Hoped you enjoyed the ending there, I loved writing this fic and hope you loved reading it, kindest regards – Esuta ~^-^<p> 


End file.
